The Coming
by KitKatTheCrazyFangirl
Summary: Born far away from the Clans is Spark, a silvery city cat. Her world is harsh, where cats are under the rule of dogs. Lead by Shard, a cruel doberman, they are a formidable force. However, among all the bad, Spark can see good. As a rebel, she can see hope.
1. chapter 1

Born in a city, far away from the Clans, was a kitten named Spark. Her mother was called Emmy, her father Chase. She had a sister, Lily, and a brother, Char. Her first days on earth were peaceful, quiet, and happy. But, a moon-cycle after she was born, she began to realize things. Her family lived in a small ally, shielded by garbage cans. Every day, her mother would go out to find food. She heard her mom tell her father "I'm going out. Stay with the kittens, don't leave them!" Every day before she left. However, their father did leave. Every single day. Spark, Lily, and Char didn't know where he went or why, but they didn't really care, either. In fact, the trio of kittens didn't really care about anything besides playing, until the fateful day that Emmy stayed home. "Kits, come here!" She called softly. Spark and her siblings came tumbling over, still wrestling. "There is much you must learn about this world we live in before I let you see it." Char looked up from tackling Spark. "Whaddya mean, Momma?" He asked, his green eyes bright and innocent. Emmy sighed before continuing. "We are cats, as you know. There is a superior race, called dogs. They're bigger, stronger, and faster. Above all, there's one dog, our king. His name is Shard. He lives a-ways away from here, but sometimes comes to check in on his guards." "Is he a nice King?" Lily piped up. Once more, Emmy sighed. "He is nice to those who follow his laws." Spark looked at her mother. "What are 'laws'?" Emmy smiled a bit. "I'll tell you when your older. For now, jut keep these things in mind." In union, the three kits said, "Okay!" Before leaping at each other again. Emmy looked at her kittens. If only they knew the harsh world that awaited them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Second post today! Although I should be writing The Beast's Origins...eh. I'll do it tomorrow.XD**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Cobrastar:Thank you for the constructive criticism. And I did think about saying what they look like, but the kits will change as they get older. I'll put it in this chapter, though. And I'll try to have better grammar! And thanks for reviewing! It's really encouraging.**

 **On with the story!**

As the seasons progressed, so did the three kits. Spark's pelt grew from a dull grey to a shiny silver, a bit like her mother's. Lily's fur was orange, like Chase's. Char's fur was soft gray color, like a storm cloud. The kits were anxious to leave the den, to see the world. They felt that all was well and good, until they were told something.

"Emmy, we need to give one of the kits to Shard, for his army." The mother cat shook her head. "No. I won't do it. It's not right. They're my kittens." Chase growled angrily, pressing his ears against his head. Emmy backed into the corner, hissing. The larger male cat stared her down. "Do. It. Now." He snarled. The feirce mother shook her head. "No." Chase was taken aback. " _What_?!" He yelled, furious. "What did you just say?!" Emmy squared her shoulders and took a step toward her enraged mate. "I said no. I'm done following that mutt's rules." Chase stared for a long while, before hissing through clenched teeth, "You'd better pick a kitten real quick, otherwise the guards will be here."

As this scene unfolded, Spark and her siblings watched. "What are they talking about?" Char whispered. "I don't know, but I don't like it..." Lily whispered back. As they watched, they saw a pair of Golden Retrievers walk towards the arguing cats. Spark gasped. "MO-" before she could even finish a word, her siblings were on top of her, hissing. "Hush up! Do you _want_ them to hear us?!" Lily yipped quitely. Spark shook her head, and climbed back onto the boxes giving the kits a veiw.

"Where is your contribution?" One dog asked.

"I-I'm not g-giving one of m-my k-kittens." Emmy's voice shook in fear. The other dog stepped forward, teeth bared. "Are you challenging the order?!" It growled. Emmy shook her head. "N-no. I'm challenging Shard." Without another word, it stepped closer, raised a paw, and slashed Emmy's neck. Spark didn't even realize she was screaming until the dogs looked at her.

 **Hope ya enjoyed! Have a great day/night!**

 **~KitKat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Just a heads up, I'll probably never post on weekends.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Chickenspoon:Glad you like it! I'm glad the descriptions helped, and I'll try to post frequently.**

 **Cobrastar:Thanks. I'll try with the grammar, but it's really not my strongest point. '**

 **Enjoy!**

The dogs turned at looked at the kits, Spark still screaming. _Oh gosh_ , she thought _Momma just died_. The realization kept repeating in her mind, over and over. Lily and Char were just staring, staring at the body of their mother. Their father was nowhere to be seen.

"So..." One of the dogs said, walking towards the traumatized kittens. "They're mother is dead, and they're father doesn't want them. I suppose they'll be put in Shard's army. Right, Fang?" The smaller dog, Fang, who had killed Emmy, smirked.

"I geuss." He said, sauntering over. In a too-sweet voice, he said to the kits, "Come here, kitties. We have a home for you..." Spark slowly shook her head, finally done screaming. Fang's eyes narrowed. "Come here." He growled, growing impatient. Char, overcome with fear, stumbled down the boxes to the much larger creatures. Lily soon followed. As she looked behind her, she saw Spark still standing in the boxes. "Get down here!" Lily hissed. The larger dog looked at the silver kit. Glaring, he said, "Kitten, if you don't get off the boxes this instant, I'll tear your throat out, and you'll be just like your precious mother. Dead."

Spark's tiny body began to shake, and a tear fell down her face. Fang growled, irritated. "Scar, just get the thing."

With a sigh, Scar walked over and grabbed Spark by her nape. She squirmed and twisted, trying to get away. "Let me go! Put me down!" She squeaked. The dog dropped her onto the cold, cement floor next to her siblings. Fang, who was clearly in charge, looked at Scar. "Come on. We've got a long way to go."

Fang lead the kits, with Scar behind them. They walked until Spark couldn't even feel her legs. Just when she was sure she'd faint or collapse, Fang stopped. "Wait here." He told Scar. "This family has to give a kitten."

In a few moments, he returned with a small, pure white kit. "Get in line with the others." Fang said, and the kitten quickly did so. They resumed walking for another hour, before stopping for the night. They were still in the city, and hid in an ally.

As Spark tried to sleep, she looked at the white kitten. "Hey." She said, quietly so the dogs wouldn't hear. The kit looked at her. "What?" He whispered back. "My name's Spark. What's yours?" The kit looked at her. "Casper. I assume that the others are you family?" Spark nodded. "What's left of it, anyway." "What's that supposed to mean?" Casper inquired. Spark sniffles at bit. "Fang-the smaller dog-killed my Momma. And my Pa doesn't want me or my siblings." When Casper was about to say something, Scar snapped, "Shut up and go to sleep!" The two kits looked at each other. This was going to be a long journey.

In the morning, they started walking again. By mid-afternoon, they had reached a large grassy place. "We're not too far now." Fang said. As they walked, Spark was thinking deeply. She didn't want to be with these brutal mutts. She didn't want to serve a dog that was the reason her mom died. She wanted to be _free_. So, when the dogs were snapping at Char for walking too slow, she bolted. Fast as her tiny paws would take her, she ran from the dogs. She didn't know to where, just away. She heard Fang shout to get her. "Wait! Wait up!" She heard Casper yell. Then, a scream of pain. Not looking back, she just kept running.

She saw a large tree, and got an idea. She leapt onto it, and climbed at fast and high as she could. When she got to a branch, she looked out over the field. "@$%!" Scar growled. "We lost her. Shes too @$%•#* tiny." Fang growled. "Whatever. The scouts around these parts are always looking for runaways. They'll find her soon enough." The two dogs walked back to the rest of the kits, not ever noticing the tiny cat clutching a tree branch.

 **I might update later today! Bye!**

 **~KitKat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here I am with another chapter of The Comming! Oh, and can I just ask that y'all check out my story called "Random Talks"? I tagged it with Every Soul a Star, but it's actually me just rambling about suggested topics.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Cobrastar:Thank you! I'll use the thingys(So descriptive, aren't I?) next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

Spark didn't feel safe climbing down the tree hours after the dogs left. What if they came back? She didn't want to be a part of Shard's army. Great Cat forbid.

After a long time, the silver kitten finally clambered down the tree. She looked around the grassy field. She had no where to go. The realization hit her like her brother used to. She was alone, scared, hungry, and cold. Sniffling, she sat on the cold grass. She wished she was back in her den, she wished her mother was still alive, she wished that dogs weren't a thing.

She curled up on the grass, feeling hopeless and defeated. Quietly, she began to sob. She didn't even hear the paw steps behind her.

"Hey, lil' kit." A soft voice said. It startled her so bad she nearly leap out of her pelt. A pretty tabby stood behind her, with a lovely blue-ish pelt. "What's wrong?"

Spark teared up. What wasn't wrong? Her mother was dead, her father hated her, her siblings were gone, and she was lost.

"I-I don't have home, and my Momma is dead." She mumbled.

The tabby's face softened. "Ahh. I see." She crouched down next to the little kit. "But, kitten, no good cat could not have a home. Up in Starclan, all the good cats are welcome." Spark sniffled. "S-Starclan? Can I go there?" The older cat smiled sadly. "No, I'm afraid not. Not yet, anyway. It's a place for all the noble cats who have passed on, like your mother. I'm sure she's there now."

Spark's eyes widened. "Really? How do you know?"

"Because she sent me here to comfort you." The kit gasped. "Whoa...so who are you?" The tabby stood up, stretching her legs. "Keep faith, Spark. Never loose hope." Spark stood up, too. "But who are you?"

The tabby looked down at her lovingly. "My name is Bluestar." With that, she disappeared like the wind.

 **So, how many of you guessed it was Bluestar before I said it?**

 **~KitKat**


	5. Chapter 5

**When you realize you spelled the name of your story wrong. I mean, seriously! I feel super dumb. I spelled _coming_ wrong! Coming! Ugh. **

**Me:Okay, time to check on my st-wait...does that spelling look right?**

 **Brain:Hmm...nah, I think you spelled it wrong. It's C-O-M-I-N-G.**

 **Me:WHAT?!**

 **So yeah.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Cobrastar:I know! I love Bluestar. When she died, I may or may not have cried. Makes so much sense it rhymes. XD**

 **Chickenspoon42:Cool. I hoped that I made it rather obvious. XD**

 **Sooo...enjoy my weirdness of a story!**

The next morning, Spark was feeling a bit better. The mysterious cat from "Starclan" had helped a lot. Still, she was hungry, homeless, and cold. Bleh.

The kitten looked around the huge field for anything that could help her. She found nothing, other than some dogs, which she carefully avoided. Dogs had killed her family, ergo, she would always hate them.

After spending a good 3 hours wandering around, she came across a lake. A huge, sparkling, blue lake. It took her breathe away. She didn't even hear the footfalls of the dog until it lunged at her.

With a high-pitched squeak, she barely managed to leap out of the way of the canine's fangs. She rolled to the left, got up, and ran as fast as she could towards the lake. She could hear the dog give chase, and she knew it was faster. Just 5 feet away...

4 feet...

3 feet...

2.

With a jump, the silver kit landed in the lake. She thrashed her tiny limbs, trying to get to the surface. She finally broke surface and gasped air into her lungs. The dog's own swimming could be heard, and she knew that it would find and kill her. She hoped it would be quick.

Just as she gave up hope, something caught her eye. A large stone circle was surrounding a hole in the hill near the lake. Desperate, she paddled towards it. When she was close enough, she hurdled herself in. Gasping for breath, she slowly stood up.

The hole had lead into a tunnel. There was a deep stream of water down the middle, with concrete on either side. It had many tunnels, stretching out as far as Spark could see. She decided to live there.

After about a day of wandering in the strange place, she found a little alcove that would serve as her den.

Later that day, she found and killed a frog. It wa delectable. With a happy sigh, she started off to her den.

 **Aw yeah, who's ready for Sewer-Spark?! XD I should call her that... Anypotatoes, sorry for not updating in forever. I had school, Halloween, a Halloween Dance, another little story I had to write for science, sickness, and one of my dogs passed away. ,( Yeah, I'm making dogs villains in this book, but I actually love 'em. I've had 5 in my life, not counting puppies that they've had, and only 1 cat. XD Have a nice day/night! Toodles! (P.S., happy All Souls Day!)**

 **~KitKat**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup y'all.**

 **No review replies because no one reviewed.**

 **And, boaflower664, if you're reading this, I didn't get your PM, I just know I got one because it popped up on my email. My PM thingy doesn't work too well. Sorry!**

Spark landed expertly on the rat, snapping it's spine. It had been quite some time of living here, she was around 12 moons old now.

But that meant nothing to her.

She scooped up the rat in her mouth, starting towards her 'den'. As she walked along, she looked at the pathway she never took. It lead to the way that she had come into this place, and she had no intention of ever leaving. There were _dogs_ out there. In her home, it was just her, rats, frogs, and mice. Spark liked it a lot better this way.

The next day, she passed by the tunnel again. Something nagged at her, telling her to go outside. By the end of her hunt, the urge was too strong. She went down the path that she hadn't used scence she ran in for her life, nearly 6 moons ago. Of course, she didn't know what 'moons' were or how to track them, seeing as in the sewers there was no sun or moon.

She arrived at the mouth of the tunnel, nearly no light flowing in. Spark stopped. Did she _really_ need to do this? Venture back into the world that stole everything from her?

The urge, the tug, that had been at her all day told her yes. Her brain told her no. She, being the rather idiotic and reckless cat she was, decided it was worth it. _Just a look,_ she told herself. _I won't be there for long._

She hesitantly stepped out.

Some crazy part of her had always assumed that the dogs were right outside the tunnel, waiting for her to come out. But she had forgotten that the tunnel entrance was above water.

Spark squeaked in fear as she plummeted into the icy-cold water, made frigid by the night it was in.

She desperately swam to the surface, confused. Her head broke the surface, gasping for air. Her small body shook as she paddled to the shore. She heaved herself up, breathing hard.

 _Well,_ she thought, _least there's no dogs._

She seemed to have jinxed herself, because right after she thought that, she heard the unmistakable growling of a dog.

Spark leapt up, turning to face her attacker in mid-air. Her silvery jaw dropped.

Standing there was no dog, but a _cat_. A big tom cat with a pelt as white as the moon. He smirked a bit, and growled again. The very sound made Spark's pelt bristle. It-it sounded so, so _doglike_!

"Scare ya?" The tom teased, sauntering forward.

Spark hissed, her spine arching. The tom chuckled a bit. "Sorry, fuzz, but I ain't scared 'a no hissy kit."

Spark straightened up. "I'm notta 'hissy kit'. I'ma sewer cat." The tom rolled his blue eyes.

"Ohhhhh noooo," he mocked in a faux-afraid voice. "A sewer cat! I'm _so afraid_! I hope she doesn't get me!" He became more serious. "Listen, fuzz, it's been great talkin' with ya, but I gotta go. I reckon ya better get back to your sewer, too, where there ain't dogs."

Spark's black eyes narrowed. "And you? Where do you go?"

Ignoring her question, the ton looked at her. "You looka lot like a kitty I once knew. Only knew 'er fora day, 'afor dogs Chase's 'er off an' bit off my tail. Liked 'er, though. Smart. Brave."

Spark looked closely at the stranger. "C-Casper...?"

 **Yay. Wait, was that a cliffhanger? I'm not sure...XD**

 **Anyways, I always figured that moons were like years in age for the cats, so in cat-to-human ratio, Spark is 12 years old. So yeah. By the way, if you are reading this, please review! It's my only motivation. That's why this chapter took so long, no one reviewed.**

 **Toodles! I might not post again till after Thanksgiving, so if I don't, Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **~KitKat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings! I am back! TWO REVIEWS IN A DAY!!!!! YES!!!! I won't cancel. I probably wasn't going to anyway, but I was just being gothic.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Ocelotjackel:I won't! Y'all convinced me not to. :)**

 **Chickenspoon42:That's fine, I totally understand. I was just being emo. (As usualXD) I won't discontinue it. And, if I told you that, it would spoil the story. So read on...XD**

 **On with this weirdness!**

The white tom stopped dead, staring at Spark. She stared back.

Out of nowhere, Casper tackled the silver cat, rolling into a bush. " _How do you know me?!_ " He demanded. When Spark didn't answer, he stepped forward aggressively. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ME?!" He leapt at her, his chipped claws unsheathed. Casper whacked into her, clawing at her face.

Spark yowled angrily and clawed wildly, having no fighting experience at all. Due to this major ailment, Casper easily subdued her, pinning her on the ground, still in the bush. His face was inches from her's.

"How. Do. You. Know. Me?" He growled lowly. "I-I met you when we w-were kits." She spoke. "I was th-that kit you were t-talking about."

"No you're not." Casper growled. "I saw, she just ran off, with dogs chasing her. There's no way she survived."

The small sewer cat shook her head. "I ran. I hid in the sewers, remember?" Casper stared at her intently, as if trying to look into her soul. After a long time, a smile broke his face. "It's really you!" He yipped, getting off. "You're alive!"

Spark got up, nodding. "Yep. It's me, Spark."

She walked out of the bush, the moon's light shining on her fur, making it look like stars had fallen into it.

Casper followed. "So...you've been in the sewers?" The silver cat nodded. "And you?" The larger cat sighed. Finally, he said, "It-it's a long story..." Spark looked at him. "I'm listening." Casper sighed again and sat down, Spark doing the same.

"Well, when you ran off, I tried to follow you, but a dog bit my tail off. Right off. It hurt a lot, but when the other two dogs came back, they still made me walk along." He took a deep breath, slowly letting it out before continuing.

"Two days later, we got to a large building. It was made of a shiny, hard material called metal. There were other kits, and some older cats, but mostly just dogs.

"We were sorted into groups by size: The Small, The Medium, and The Large. I was put in The Large. The Small...they were killed. So we're some of The Medium. The next day, they began training us. Unrelenting training, all day, every day.

"Well, after a while, I got sick of it. Being told what to do, being pushed around. I decided to run away. And I did. I almost didn't, but the dog that was after me was smaller than most, so I killed it. I _killed a dog_. And...well, after that, I've been on the run, trying not to get caught."

Spark stared at him. "So...you don't have a tail?" Casper burst out laughing. "What?" The smaller one asked. "What's so funny?" The snowy cat rightened himself. "Sorry," he said, still laughing. "But after all that, _that's_ your reaction?!" He kept laughing, Spark still staring. Both of them had really missed the company of others, who _weren't_ trying to kill them.

 **Ta-daaa! I did it! I published another chapter!**

 **Happy Thanksgiving! Eat turkey and stuffing, y'all! XD Please review! Till next time,**

 **~KitKat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I am back with another, longer chapter! And I'm SUPER HAPPY because I got, I kid you not, FIVE reviews. FIVE! That's my new record! Thank you!**

 **Sorry it took so long to update, I have midterms next week. So updates could be slow or nonexistent until Friday, when I get on break.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Frost:Sorry! I'll try to make them longer.**

 **Chickenspoon42:Yeah. And, he thought that because they were kits and the time she couldn't, and, yeah, he figures he's stronger and faster than her because of the training. Which he is, cuz Spark lived in a sewer for most of her life. And I never spoil stuff, cuz I hate it when people do it to me.**

 **Ocelotjackel:I'll try to make them longer.**

 **Guest:Yeah, I know. I made her that way on purpose. Every character needs flaws. Well, unless your purposely making a Mary Sue, which can be really fun.**

 **Cobra: Yay! You've returned! And it's totally fine.**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing! It means a lot to me. :D**

 **Now time for you all to find out why this was rated T...**

Ever since he could remember, Casper was a loner. As a kit, he didn't play with his litter mates. But he had good reason.

His brother, Teon, was a sadistic psychopath. He's often do horrific things to the poor mice he caught. Casper could clearly remember the time his mother had caught him.

Teon had just trapped a mouse and was now dissecting it-alive. It's squeaks of agony had caught their mother, Ara, 's attention. When we saw what her son was doing, and all the blood and even a few tiny organs, you could _see_ the rage pass through her.

After a yelling-to that involved more curses than Casper had known existed, Teon had slunk off into their den.

His sister, Feola, wasn't much better. She was standoffish and rebellious, which was not tolerated in Shard's domain. So she was killed a few days before the guard dogs came.

It was a hot summer day, and Casper was laying on the cool stone his mom called concrete when he saw them. A huge golden retriever and a smaller, fiercer Border Collie. **(I know I said they were both Golden Retrievers in chapter 2, but I changed my mind...XD)**

He had ran back into his den, calling for his mother. "Mumma! Mumma, there are dogs!" She was immediately up, pushing Casper into a corner of the cardboard box den.

"Stay here," she hissed. "And don't make a sound."

Ara was a greying old tabby, who, in her younger days, had a luscious blue pelt. Her once green eyes were now a moon-yellow color, from 3 litters of trying kits.

She rushed out to meet the dogs, already having a plan. Casper tried hard to hear what they were saying, but only caught snippets, until a loud, deep voice boomed out.

" ** _I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT PATHETIC DELINQUENT KIT!_** "

It scared Casper so bad he nearly leapt out of his pelt. After a few minutes, he heard a voice again, but much closer to the den.

"Say, Ara, you had three kits, did you not? Your girl is dead, your one son is here, but your other son? You aren't hiding him, are you?"

Casper's pale green eyes went wide in fear. Would he find out? What would happen if he did? Would he kill him? Would he kill mumma?

"That measly lil' kit?" Came his mother's raspy response. "You wouldn't want 'im. He's small and cowardly and lazy."

The kit wondered what his mother was doing. He wasn't small- he was the biggest kit in the litter! He didn't really think he was all that cowardly, at least not as much as Teon. And he certainly wasn't lazy! Then it occurred to him. His mother was _lying_.

The dog closest to the den, presumably the smaller one, growled something under his breath. Then, Casper's world was spinning. He wasn't sure what happens until sharp teeth pierced his scruff, yanking him out as he yelped in pain.

"Scrawny, ah?" The border collie above him yapped at Ara. The poor mother was frozen in fear. The fear-sent radiating off her was nauseating, but the dogs, being dogs, loved it.

"I..I..." The old mother's futile attempts of explaining her situation were just a few stuttered words. The border collie snarled.

"I thought so. Lying to guards- wouldn't be your first time, _cat_. Or your offspring's. You're just a bad bloodline, tabby."

Before the 43-moon-old cat could say something that could get her killed, the golden retriever huffed, catching his companion's attention. "The sun"ll be settin' soon. We'd best round up the resta the kits in this section, Fang."

The leader of the two looked at the dimming sky before relenting. "Fine," he growled. "Grab the white one."

And just like that, Casper was carried away from his mother, and the hardest time of his life began.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Casper first saw the silvery kit called Spark make a break for it, he was sure she was dead meat. But, hey, he honestly had nothing to loose, so he ran after her. Unfortunately, Fang and the golden retriever, Bite, were closer to him than Spark. A searing pain shot through him, a deep, agonizing, terrible pain that stole a scream from his tiny throat. His haunches felt wet. After what felt like years, he felt himself being lifted from the damp grass into the cold evening air. _What happened...?_ He thought. _Did I die?_ Those were the last things he remembered before watching the world Fade To Black. (Metallica reference)

0o0o0o0o0o0o

When the kit came to, he was still being carried. He figured by Bite, because he could see Fang on his right. The ill-tempered dog stopped, looking ahead. Bite did the same. They were standing in front of a huge building, it's windows long gone, yet it was bustling with life. Dogs. So many dogs. They were being followed by kittens, most about Casper's age, but a few younger ones.

He was brought inside, and dropped next to Spark's siblings. A few minutes later, Fang's voice rang out.

"Attention, attention! All kits line up here! Move it!" He yelled.

So, out of fear, all the kits slowly made a line where Fang had indicated. By this point, he had realized what had happened when Spark ran away. His tail had been bitten off. This didn't bother him as much as the thought of the painful death his friend had surely met. Then, the dogs quickly threw- literally- the smaller, weaker creatures into three separate 'lines'(they were more like piles). A German Shepard walked in front of the 'line' Casper was in. "Follow me!" He barked. They did. But out of the corner of his eye, Casper saw another group being lead away, and the third one...he saw each and every one of those kits slaughtered in under 10 seconds.

He stumbled, still staring at their bodies, the terror on their faces. All the blood...Casper was jerked back into reality by a harsh smack to his head by a Black Labrador. "Keep movin'," she growled.

As the kit walked on, he couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into.

After a night of literally nothing other then walking around, the kits who were with him were brought to a large room, where the other surviving kits were already waiting. The Black Labrador from yesterday walked to the front of the room.

"I am Quick-Kill, but you all are gunna be callin' me Master M. Got it?" After a few mumbled responses, she continued. "I am gunna be your main trainer here. Long-Claws and Bloody-Muzzle will help too, but mainly me. Now, for your first exercise, follow me!" Quick-Kill yapped, before turning tail and heading outside.

"Now," Master M said, facing the kits once more. "Run. If I catch any of you, I will kill you without hesitation!" So, the terrified kits ran as fast as their little legs could go, the lean black dog following.

When Master M finally yelled for them to stop, Casper was exhausted, and 5 kits were dead.

"Get inside!" Quick-Kill barked, following the kittens in. For quite a long time, Casper wasn't sure exactly the time, that was his life. Running, fighting, eating a few measly scraps, resting a few minutes, then repeating. After a while, when they ran or fought, kits stopped dying. All the weaker ones had been killed, the stronger ones survived. But that only made Master N train them harder. And Casper, 13 moons old now, was fed up.

He had made a plan to escape this boot camp. During their rest time, he would sneak into the main room and get lost in the crowd, then bolt for the exit. It was simple, risky, and not very well thought out, but it was the best Casper had.

So, when the night came and the guard dozed off like always, he slowly crept from the room, following the sound of chatter. Once he got to the main room, he realized how terrible his plan was. First, their were guards by the only exit. Second, there wasn't a single cat in the room, so he stood out like a sore thumb.

"Hey! You there! What are you doing?!" A voice behind him boomed.

Before he could think, he was dashing towards the door. The guards. _Thanks a lot, instincts_. He thought bitterly, swerving away from the guards. They lunged at him, but he, being the reckless daredevil he was, decided the opening he saw was worth it. What did he have to loose? He leapt _on top_ of one of the guards, a Irish Wolfhound, using it's back as leverage to jump even higher in the night air. He hit the ground running, tearing away from his prison. He heard one dog give chase, barking curses at him.

The snow-white cat turned abruptly, hissing, before leaping at the dog with unsheathed claws. It was the guard he'd leapt on earlier. The young tom cat clawed relentlessly at the dog's hairy face, mostly eyes, while yowling at the top of his lungs. The dog tried to scrape the wailing feline off with a paw, but Casper held fast onto the canine's now bloody face. He leapt off, turning quickly and pouncing at the dog's open throat. It snarled, clawing at the white tom as it fell. It twitched before laying still. Casper released his hold on the dog's neck. It was dead.

He looked in the direction of the Building, which is what the dogs called it. Soon enough more dogs would come. He turned away, and began walking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Casper looked at Spark. "Sooo...we're gunna stick together this time?" He asked, hoping it didn't sound weird. "No running off?" He smiled playfully.

The silver tabby grinned back. "As long as no more tails are bit off, then sure." She said, grinning back at him.

Before anything else was said, Casper perked up, and tackled Spark into a nearby ditch. "Stay quiet," He hispered.(Hiss/whisper) He didn't have to explain why. Spark could hear the dog coming.

 **This was by far my longest chapter. By far. It took, like, 3 days to write. And a full day to type out on my computer. So yeah. Hope ya liked it! And I am determined to finish this by New Years! It'll probably be only like 20-something chapters long, but they will be closer to this length. Hopefully. Bye!**

 **~KitKat**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, all! I have not died (yet)! So, yeah, I will not make my goal of finishing this story by New Years. Oops...Anyways, hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas! I did. :) So, my younger cousins will be at my family's house for...at least a day and a night, so...the next chapter will be a day late...? I don't even have a schedule, sooooo...Yeah, y'all don't want to hear about my life, it's not why you're here, so I'll just shut up now.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Chickenspoon42: About a week or so. The dogs aren't really looking for him anymore, these ones are just normal patrol/guard dogs. And, yes, it's SUPER ANNOYING! Luckily, I hardly ever watch movies, so people mostly can't spoil them for me. *puts on sunglasses* Well, besides the occasional good movie that comes out. But I really wanted to see the newest Star Wars movie, but I only did two days ago, so I had to avoid spoilers. My friend taught me a very affective and odd way to do it. And, yeah, thanks , Chickenspoon's anonymous friend. Going and spoiling stuff WHILE WATCHING IT...XD**

 **Now, lets stop yimmer-yammering and get on with the story! (This was supposed to be much longer, and I wrote it all out, but I don't want to be typing all night, sooo...yeah I cut it short. Cuz I have Church on Sunday mornings. And it's like, 1 in the morning. So its like, a quarter of the length. ;-;)**

The two cats froze at the sound. The footfalls were getting louder, there were at least two dogs.

"Stupid, aien't it?" One said.

"What is?" Came a deeper reply.

"How we 'otta guard 'is place just so 'em kitties canna leave. I gotta family! My mate's real mad 'bout 'ow long I do 'is every night."

Casper and Spark looked at each other. They had never though that dogs could care about anything like a mate or family. Well, that's what Spark was thinking. Her old friend wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, just wondering how to get out of the ditch without getting killed.

"Yeah," The other one, presumably smaller, replied. "But someone's gotta do it. Can't just have cats runnin' around everywhere."

Another voice, from the other side of the ditch, scared the young felines half to death.

"Yeah, then good luck raising pups- those catties'll kill 'em right under your muzzle, they will, the sly things."

The three dogs laughed, which was a sound Spark would hear in her nightmares for weeks to come. She once more looked at Casper her eyes asking him what to do. They were trapped. The dogs were getting closer, and would soon meet up at the ditch. They'd see the two young cats huddled inside, and kill them.

The ghastly-white cat's green eyes met Spark's crystal-blue ones. _Trust me,_ They seemed to say. The silver tabby tried to calm her rapid breathing, afraid it'd give them away.

She heard the dogs closing it, narrowing the gap without even knowing it. Maybe- maybe they could rush them, sense- sense the dogs weren't expecting them, and- and- before Spark could finish her thought, she was flying through the air, before whacking against the cold, wet grass, head-first.

 **Sorry this is so STINKING SHORT. I actually stay up way later (earlier, actually, cuz its in the morning) than this on a normal daily basis, cuz I HATE sleeping, but I have Church tomorrow so I can't (I try to get at least 5 hours of sleep so I don't fall asleep while I'm doing something). But I like Church. It's nice. ANYWAYS, I'LL TRY TO POST THE REST OF THIS TOMORROW (LATER TODAY) BUT IT MIGHT NOT WORK. IF NOT, HAPPY NEW YEAR! BYEEEEE!**

 **~KitKat (Who is currently deranged and unstable)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi. Uh. I'm sorry I took so long, I had my reasons.**

 **review replies:**

 **Fictionalidiot: What's the overuse of capitalisation?**

 **Cobra:...yeah...I didn't understand most of that XD...But yay! I've never written a cliffhanger before!**

 **NOW LETS GET DOWN TO IT**

The world was a green, black, and white blur to Spark. Through the ringing in her ears, she heard Casper yell at her to run. She tried, she really did, but her mind was too foggy, to disoriented. Spark felt something haul her to her paws, yanking her along. "COME ON!" A voice screamed from beside her.

She was dimly aware of her paws pounding against the ground, running, trying to escape from certain death in the form of fur and fangs. She stumbled, lurching forward.

"MOVE, SPARK!" Casper roared, way ahead of her but looking back.

 _What...?_ She thought. Then, something huge brushed her tail, right behind her. All of a sudden, her vision cleared. She saw Casper 5 feet ahead of her. She heard the 3 dogs right behind her. The small, silver cat tried to run faster, but she was so tiered. She wasn't used to running more than a few feet.

The damp night air felt heavy in her lungs. Her throat felt constricted, like it couldn't take in any more air. But it had to. _Come on, Spark!_ She internally yelled at herself. _You have to go faster!_

Then, she tripped over a rock. And fell. _Oh, ,_ She thought. _I'm gunna get torn apart._ She wanted to just lay there limply, and let the dogs kill her. It certainly would be easier, less painful. Yet some instinct in her refused to just die.

Spark rolled onto her back, just as a dog lunged at her. She hissed, and swiped at the dog's eye, claws unsheathed. It yelped and leapt back, giving Spark time to jump to her paws. The other two dogs lunged at her.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, standing still with her eyes shut, bracing herself. But the fangs, muscle, and claws never came. Hesitantly, she opened her green eyes.

Casper was there, fighting the two beasts. The third was nowhere to be seen. _Probably ran off,_ Spark thought. Then, she leapt into the mass and claws and fur.

Big mistake. She pretty much just got throw out of the fight by Casper, because she had literally no fighting experience.

The large white tom, on the other hand, was pretty much _born_ to fight. He was fast as a lightning bolt, and really strong, too. In less than 3 minutes, both the dogs were scratched and bitten badly. But, being a cat 4 times smaller then them, Casper knew he had no chance of killing both of them. So, he turned tail and bolted.

Spark was surprised, as were the dogs, but she recovered quicker, dashing after her friend.

XxXxXxXx

They had slowed to a walk a while ago, and were silently trotting along. It was mid-morning when they finally stopped.

Ahead of them was a long, thick, back... _thing._ It had grey stone on either side, and Spark had no idea what it was. As if reading her mind, the snow-white tomcat spoke up.

"It's called a road. Humans use them for their Metal Things."

Spark looked at him. "Okay, what's a human and what's a Metal Thing?"

Casper yawned, before walking onto the smooth, grey stone. Spark followed.

"So, humans are tall, furless, two-legged creatures. They built all this weird stuff. Metal Things are these huge, metal-"

"What's metal?"

"Hard shiny stuff. Now, Metal Things really fast and dangerous, so just stay away from them. Luckily, they only ever go on roads."

Spark nodded. Casper knew so much. She wondered how.

The duo kept walking. They walked and walked, then walked some more.

"Where are we going?" Spark asked after a long while. She felt like her paws where going to fall off.

"A place I used to live in. I was heading here, anyways, before you came along."

And so, they continued to walk. Spark hadn't thought the world could be big enough for all that walking. Then, finally, the road began to slant upwards.

Spark looked at her companion. "What now?"

"Keep walking."

The silver cat groaned, then started walking again. She wondered where Casper's old home even was. Then she saw it. Huge, shiny rectangles reached for the sky, sparkling in the mid-day sun. They were clustered together in squares, making allys and dead-ends. Spark knew this place. It was where she had been born.

But her sentimental moment was ruined by a low growl that came from her left. Startled, she looked to see large German Shepard stalk towards them.

 _Come on!_ Spark internally groaned. _Can we_ ever _catch a break?_

 **Ta-daaaa! 771 words, minus my Author's Notes! I'm starting to get really attached to Spark and Casper. Too bad they're gunna live hard lives and suffer a lot. Anyways, I've been meaning to say this, but you can summit a character and I'll try to put them in the story! You can put them in the reviews or by PMing me. You can use this for your character:**

 **Name:**

 **Male/Female:**

 **Species:**

 **Looks:**

 **Good at:**

 **Bad at:**

 **Goals:**

 **Personality:**

 **Family:**

 **So yeah. I honestly doubt I'll get any, but hey, might as well try.**

 **Please review and summit characters!**

 **Anyways,**

 **Toodles!**

 **~KitKatTheCrazyFangirl**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi.**

 **So, it turns out that staying fit, getting good grades, and basketball happen to take up a lot of time. And I'm not even getting all A's. (It's all because of flipping math). But whatever, getting two characters has inspired me! :D**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Guest #1:Thank you, Amber will appear in this chapter and continue to be in the story.**

 **Guest #2:Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to make it better. *thumbs up***

 **Now on with de story!**

* * *

Casper bristled as the large, intimidating dog stalked towards them. He arched his spine, preparing to fight. He knew these city dogs worked for Shard.

"Identifications?" Came the rough voice of the German Shepard.

The pure-white tom straightened his back. He forgot these dogs also had order. "We...we're coming here, from the grassy parts. We're just normal cats, coming."

The dog stared intently at Casper, then at Spark. After a long while, he nodded. "Alright. Go."

And the two cats did. Quickly padding off, Spark leaned over to her friend. "What was that all about?"

The tomcat shook his head. "It's something they do, to keep Outcasts away from their stronghold here."

"Outcasts?"

Casper sighed. Spark knew so little of this complex and dangerous world. "Outcasts. They're exactly that. Cats who 'challenged the order' but weren't killed. The dogs send 'em off to a remote-and highly guarded- place. Sometimes a brave-or stupid, finally snapped- one tries to come and assassinate Shard."

"Oh." Spark nodded. "Whaddya mean 'finally snapped'?"

Casper groaned. This cat was so darn curious!

* * *

So, for a long while as they walked, Casper went on answering questions and Spark went on asking them. Just as the white tom didn't think he could take anymore kit-worthy questions, he picked up the sent of a cat. A very close cat.

He spun around just in time to see a ginger-colored comet fly at them,

The young rebel instinctively leapt out of the way, tackling Spark into an ally. The attacker quickly spun around to face them, hissing.

Casper hissed back, shoving his ears forward dominantly.

"What are you doing in _my_ territory?" A snarky, definitely female voice demanded.

With such confidence and rudeness in her voice, Casper found it hard not to tell her off. "We didn't know this was your territory." He said flatly.

"Well it was pretty frinking **(Wolves of the Beyond reference)** obvious, idiot! I've sent-marked this whole place!"

The larger white tom wrinkled his nose. This she-cat sure had an attitude. But before he could retort with his own snarky comment, Spark stepped forward, glaring.

"Well, I'm sorry, missy, but we weren't doing any harm, and, may I remind you, it was your salty little self who attacked us!"

That sent the ginger tabby into, well, a hissy-fit.

"You broken-jawed pigeon, I could take the frinking both of you on any day! Get outta my territory and go mewling back to your precious Shard before I tear your pelts off!"

Before the silver tabby could further enrage the cat, Casper spoke up.

"We're not with Shard. We're rebels. Defects."

The sassy she-cat visibly softened, as did her voice. "R-really?"

Casper nodded. "Really."

Quick as a hunted mouse, her attitude was back. "Well, that's stupid, there's only two of you, what could you possibly do?"

Casper had never thought of that before. What could they do? What did they even _want_ to do? He wasn't sure, he knew Spark wasn't sure, but he _did_ know one thing.

"We don't need tp be just two. We could be three."

The she-cat was taken aback. "W-what? You mean- _go_ with you?"

Casper slowly but seriously nodded. "Yes. We'll need as much help as we can get."

The tabby took a step back. "I-I could report this. This could be the end of you. I could tell them."

"But you won't. Judging by how you spoke of him, you're none too found of that dog dictator." The white tom said, calm as could be.

After a while of silence, the she-cat stared Casper dead in the eye. "Call me Amber." She simply said, turning and walking off. After a moment, she looked over her shoulder and called, "Hurry up, idiots!"

The other cats followed her, letting Amber take the lead by a few feet.

"That was stupid of you, Casper." Spark hissed quietly.

"What? What was stupid?"

The silver she-cat had fire in her eyes. "Letting Amber come with us! She's a disloyal, annoying flea."

That seemed to set Casper off. "No she isn't! She just wants to help us defeat Shard! Give her a chance, Spark."

Spark snorted mockingly. "Yeah, we're going to defeat Shard. That was never the plan, Casper! We were just supposed to survive, not get caught up in some pointless rebellion!"

"So what do you suggest we do? Run away? Hide? Turn ourselves in and beg for their nonexistent mercy?!"

He paused momentarily, glaring at Spark, before continuing.

"You don't know **them,** Spark. Not like I do. You've never seen they're cruelty. You've never felt it. It-"

Spark cut him off. "I've never seen it?! Is that what you think?! They _killed my mother in front of me_!"

Casper stopped, his eyes shooting daggers at Spark, who also stopped.

"Have you witnessed your sister's execution? Or the murder of kits too small and weak to keep up with the larger, stronger ones?! Have you been _forced_ to _kill_ another cat to keep some dogs from murdering your own mother?!"

Spark growled. "I don't care what you think you've seen that I haven't, you _moldwarp_."

Dead silence followed that last statement. Moldwarp was the very worst thing a cat could call another.

Casper slowly shook his head. "Don't. Don't even come with us, Spark. Go back to your sewer- where you belong!" H hissed the last part venomously, turning around and scampering over to Amber, who had stopped.

The white tom whispered something in her ear, before they both started walking. Away. From Spark.

The silver tabby watched as the duo turned a corner, and vanished from her sight. Gone. _Gone_.

All of a sudden, her anger turned to remorse. She wanted to run after them, burst into tears, scream the world to The Fire- anything. But she didn't.

Instead, she thought about the friend she just lost.

 **Ya done it now, Sewer Spark.**

 **I would like to point out that Spark _is not_ the main character of this story. Casper _and_ Spark are the main characters. Of this story. Not the sequel, which has also already been planned out. **

**If you've already summited a character, thank you, and feel free to summit more. If not, please do. XD**

 **Please review! And have a nice day/night!**

 **~KitKat**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, all. I apologize for not updating for so long, but I've been SWAMPED with essays, projects, and homework. And I wanted more than 1 review, which I got! Yay, people are still reading this!**

 **Review replies:**

 **PheonixRune: Well, honestly, Spark was being a jerk, too. They just are both annoyed and too young (in cat years) to be dealing with all that jazz. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

 **NovaSpritWolf: Yes, I am still accepting characters. Owl looks great, she'll be in the next chapter! But, because I LOVE family reunions, could you send me Bubbles' bio? And, are her parents still alive? And thank you! I'm really glad to know you like it.**

 **(This took me forever to type because I duck-taped my fingers so they won't bend or move. I'm a tad bit...out there.)**

* * *

Spark sighed, settling into the dry grass. She wasn't sure why, but all the green from trees and grass was turning into a dull brown. And it was really cold. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense anymore.

It had been half a moon since Casper and Amber had left. And honestly, the silver cat wasn't faring too well. Due to her lousy hunting skills, she hadn't caught much to eat. And she was pretty much useless when it came to fighting, so most of what she _had_ managed to catch was lost to other cats.

Thankfully, she had just killed a mouse, a plump, juicy mouse. **(I made myself want to eat this mouse)** She made quick work of it, having learned to eat fast from past experiences. Then she just lay there, wondering what she would do with the rest of her life. Trying to find Casper was out of the question. Maybe she could go to the place Casper spoke of, where all the Outcasts were. Or back to the sewers.

After a while, Spark got up and stretched. As she trotted off, and scent invaded her nostrils, the sent of a male cat. She immediately bristled. The sent was coming from the north, and she was heading east, so she decided it was fine. However, something in her decided to find the cat. Spark wasn't sure why. It certainly wasn't Casper, and even if it was, she'd turn and dash the other way.

She followed the scent to a tree, with a hole dug at it's base. A den, she assumed. Spark wisely decided she didn't want to get her fur clawed off, so she went a-ways off, watching the den intently.

After a long, boring while, a cat emerged from the hole. He was a mix of light brown and white, and probably about Spark's age. The cat sniffed the air, then let out a growl. "Who's there?"

The silver tabby had some choices on what she could do. She could run away, which was probably the best idea. Or she could try and make friends with this cat, as she had gotten terribly lonely. Spark never knew how lonely she was in the sewers until she was reunited with Casper. _Casper..._ The name brought heartache, but Spark pushed it aside. She had other things to think about.

Driven by a mix of loneliness and stupidity, Spark walked forward. "Me. Spark. Hi." The silver she-cat internally cringed at how awkward she sounded.

The tomcat eyed her, suspicious. "And _why_ are you here?"

The she-cat shrugged. "Well, ya see, I was lonely, and I-"

"Why do I care if you're lonely, stupid?" The mottled cat interrupted.

"Because I can't hunt or fight, and I was thinking we could travel together?"

The tomcat huffed. "Not a chance. Why would I leave my home to wander around with some incompetent cat? Probably a kittypet, may I add?"

Spark blinked. "What's a kittypet?"

"That's precisely what I mean." He said, before turning and walked back towards his den. Spark raced after him, turning and stopping in front of him. "I just asked, that doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

"Yes it does. Now get out of my way, kittypet." The cat said, walking around Spark.

"Wait!" The silver cat cried. Slowly, the tomcat turned around.

" _What_?" He hissed.

Spark teared up, sick of feeling stupid and unable to do anything. "B-before you go, c-could you at least tell me what a kittypet is?"

Something in the silver cat's voice tugged at the male cat's heart. She sounded like his sister. When she was still alive, the tomcat _hated_ it when she cried. And here he was, making a cat so much like her cry. The cat sighed loudly, turning around to face Spark. "Fine," he groaned. "I'll go with you."

The look of joy that spread across the she-cat's face made the cat's heart flutter. "Oh, _thank you_! Thank you so much!"

The tomcat just rolled his eyes and started walking. Spark trotted up next to him. "So, what's your name? As mentioned, I'm Spark."

In a gruff voice, the cat replied. "Perky. My name's Perky."

Spark chuckled. "Then why aren't you perky?"

Perky glared at her. "Shut up, stupid."

 **Ta-daa!! A whole new chapter for ya! Anyways, a quick story about my day: So today, at school, we had this walk for a charity, and it was like 2 hours long. So me and my friends walked/ran around the field screaming and singing. My vocal cords hurt now. XD**

 **I'm leaving for church/my job in like 10 minutes. Bye! (I hope to update later tonight, but I won't tomorrow)**

 **Don't choke on a noodle,**

 **~KitKat**


	13. Chapter 13

**I love my job.**

 **Review reply:**

 **NovaSpritWolf: Thank you! And thank you for Bubbles! I will probably put him in around chapter 17/18, and definitely in the sequel. Which I planned out like a year ago. *coughs* So yeah. Thanks! :D**

 **Now, time for a short-but-hopefully-good chapter!**

Casper and Amber were a strange duo. A large, white tom with relatively clean fur and a small-but-muscular ginger tabby. But, they made a great team.

In just a fortnight, they had "recruited" three news cats to their little rebellion: Owl, a small, light brown tabby who was sweet and shy, Storm, a grey male who served in Shard's army but was actually a spy, and Daisy, a happy calico, who was Storm's sister.

The 5 cats had no real plan yet, but they all knew the eventual goal was to make cats and dogs even. Quite a large task.

Casper, Daisy, and Owl were walking back to their "base" one night, when Casper's mind drifted to Spark. It'd been a moon since he'd seen her, and secretly, it was killing him. The white cat would _never_ admit it, but he had feelings for the silver tabby. Feelings he had only realized after he left.

Daisy, being a happy-go-lucky kind of cat, was singing a song about gopher guts, while Owl was just quietly walking.

"So," Casper said, trying to take his mind of Spark. "Do you have any family?" The question was mostly meant for Owl; Casper knew Daisy's brother, and that their parents hated them.

Owl nodded. "Yes," She said in her oh-so-soft voice. "I have a brother, Bubbles. I am trying to find him."

"Oh," Casper said. "That's nice. My sister was executed, and I can presume my brother was, too."

"How about older siblings?" Owl asked. "I have none."

The white cat chuckled. "Yeah, lots of 'em. Jasper, Lillian, Nei, Yokai, Shiniba, Al, and Sky. As mentioned, quite a few."

As Casper said that, they arrived at the "base". It was really just a open grassy field with a small stone cave/pit.

"Hey, Amber. Is Storm back yet?" He called.

The ginger she-cat trotted out. "No." She said matter-oh-fact-ly.

Casper chuckled. This place was brilliant. He was in charge, and they were fighting for a good cause.

 **I intended this to be longer, but I'm 'bout to collapse cuz I'm tired as frogs. *weary thumbs up***

 **Have a nice Good Friday! And I probably won't update until after Easter, so Happy Easter as well!**

 **I want to stay up because sleep sucks,**

 **~KitKatTheCrazyFangirl**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bandbreiten, meine Freunde. And, may I just say, OH MY GOSH I GOT EIGHT REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER THATS MY NEW RECORD THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **KajkaElina: First off, _thank you so much_ for this. I positively _love_ constructive criticism, because I want to make my stories better. I see all of your points, and will try my best to fix them! One thing though, Spark and Casper are mostly unaffected by that, because, in my mind, they are mostly immune to things like that because they're cats. But that's just my thoughts. *shrugs* ****Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **NovaSpritWolf:You're welcome! Yeah, I was tired, so it was pretty short. XD**

 **PheonixRune: I'm not sure if I ship them, or some other one's I've got going on in my mind. XD**

 **Timewing: Please do! I love getting characters. :)**

 **Guest: Thank you! I'll put them soon!**

 **Cobrastar: Oh, thanks, I'll stop doing that. And I'm sorry, I try to catch those but I'm terrible at spelling! I'll try to be more careful. Thanks for the constructive criticism! :D**

 **Snyuff: Aw, thanks. I'm glad you think so. And yeah, I check it all the time to see if I updated, even if I know I didn't. XD**

 **Twinkle.exe: Oh, thank you. And yeah, me too.**

 **Now, time for a chapter about some very strange cats.**

* * *

"Yeah, then I called him a moldwarp, and then he left with Amber. That was a moon ago." Spark explained. As they walked, the silver cat had told Perky the surprisingly short story of her life.

Perky snorted. "Good goin', idiot, you got your crush to leave you for some other she-cat."

Spark looked at him. "What's a 'crush'?"

The tomcat moaned. "Don't you know _anything_? A crush is the cat you love."

As soon as he said that, Spark stopped. " _What_?! I _hate_ Casper, not love him!"

Perky shrugged, still walking. "Sounded to me like you love him."

The silver tabby glared at him as she started walking again. "Why does it even matter to you, Perky?" As soon as she said that, Spark started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" The tom asked, annoyance in his voice.

Through her laughter, Spark got out: "Y-you!"

Perky looked at her, wondering if she'd gone off the deep end. Finally, though, she calmed down. "Sorry, sorry, b-but your name...Perky, and you're so...well, _u_ _n-_ perky!"

" _That's_ why you laughed so hard? It's not that funny."

"Well, I haven't laughed in a moon, so I just figured I'd make the most of it. _Some_ of us want to be positive, you know." Spark tried to sound angry, but she couldn't. She was just too happy for that.

Perky rolled his green eyes. "Whatever, stupid."

And so, for days and days, the two cats wandered around, avoiding humans and dogs. They had no goal, nowhere to be, so mostly they just walked. And, even though she didn't want to, Spark felt a growing liking for Perky. She hoped he felt the same.

* * *

 _Casper was running. He didn't know why, but that didn't matter. All he knew was that he had to run- run for his life. There was nothing to run to, or from, as everything was black._

 _"Casper!" A shriek made him turn around. There, cornered by a massive, vicious-looking mastiff was Owl, her eyes wide in fear._

 _"Owl!" He yelled, charging towards her. Before he'd gone three paces, another scream rang out. He whipped around to see Spark in the jaws of a muscular bulldog. Slowly, the silver tabby opened her eyes and stared at her former friend. "Ca...sper...help..."_

 _Owl screamed. Casper turned and saw the most horrible sight he'd ever seen. Owl's small, bloody, mangled body, torn apart by the mastiff. A scream like no other escaped Casper's throat, and in an instant, he was mauling the dog, screaming curses all the while. Then, without warning, the mastiff disappeared and Casper fell to the ground. A voice from behind startled him._

 _"You chose her over me," That was Spark's voice. The tom looked up at her._

 _"You..." he hissed, trying to keep his voice steady._

 _"B_ _ut it didn't even matter, did it, Casper? She died anyway."_

 _Tears began to form in the tom's eyes, slowly rolling down his muzzle._

 _"Oh, Casper," Suddenly, Spark's voice turned deep and gravely. " **If only you knew your fate,** "_

 _Surprised, Casper looked up to see a dog where Spark had been standing. A dobermann. A dobermann with a regal, confident bearing, and ice in his eyes. Immediately, Casper knew this was Shard._

 _"Shard..." he whispered. Suddenly, he was mad. "What do_ you _know about my fate?"_

 _" **I** **know of your**_ **stupid _little rebellion, Casper, and I know of your plans to kill me."_**

 _"K-kill you? No. I'll do much worse than that." The tomcat hissed, trying to keep his voice steady._

 _The intimidating dog laughed. **"I'd like to see you try."**_

 **Several things:**

 **1.I had to _force_ myself to write this. I really hate this chapter and it even sounds forced, but I tried.**

 **2.I'm sorry it's short**

 **3.The next one will be better**

 **Please review! Have a great day/night!**

 **Water is wet,**

 **~KitKat**


	15. Chapter 15

**how am I only on chapter 15**

 **Review replies:**

 **Nova: Thanks! That makes me feel better, I really didn't like the last chapter. ^^' :D**

 **Timewing: I love making people happy so now I'm happy :D**

 **Okay let's do this**

* * *

Casper woke with a jolt, eyes wide and breathing hard.

 _Just a dream_ _,_ he told himself. _It was just a dream._ He wondered what it meant. Surely Shard couldn't _actually_ communicate through dreams, so that part must've been his subconscious. Right? Nearly certainly.

As for Owl and Spark...Casper shuddered. He had never been all that squeamish about blood, especially now, but when it was his friends' blood...

 _No,_ he corrected himself. _Only half of it was._ Spark wasn't his friend, she hadn't been for a long time, and he would never see her again. But still...ever since that first night he'd talked to her, nearly 17 moons ago, he'd kind of... _liked_ her. As more than a friend. Awkwardly enough, he also felt attracted to Owl in that way.

The white cat sighed, resting his head on his paws once more. Emotions were so confusing. At least he could rest assured that Spark hated him and would never see him again. Owl didn't hate him. In fact, Owl quite liked him. She was sweet, loyal, and rather pretty. Maybe she liked him back. He hoped so.

OoOoOoO

Casper, once again, woke with a start. Outside his 'den', which was a bush, he heard yelling voices, a few of which were unfamiliar.

The large tom crawled out of his bush, stretching, looking for the commotion.

A small group of cats were arguing- quite loudly- with Casper's Rebellion.

"I don't care _who_ you are! This is _our_ land, get off of it!" Amber yelled, fur bristling.

"No! One of the opposing cats yelled back. He had white and orange fur, with black paws, and a small white, brown, and rose cat was hiding behind him. "We've used these areas as hunting grounds for moons before you buffoons ever showed up!"

A sand colored tom, next to the white and orange one, held his tail up to silence his comrade. "Wait, Torch, let them speak."

Casper decided to step in before Amber made another biting remark. "Wait," he called, walking over. "Why are you yelling? Who are these cats?"

"These idiots showed up claiming that _our_ camp is _theirs_." Amber hissed, her tail swishing with annoyance.

"Hey!" The white and orange tom- Torch- cried. "You're idiots, trying to steal our land!"

"Torch." The other tom said, glaring at his companion, before turning back to Casper. "I apologize for my friend. He has a bit of a temper." Torch rolled his eyes. "But we come from a relatively large group of cats, who've been here for a long time. This is one of our hunting grounds, always has been, and it is vital to our survival. Surely you understand?"

Casper blinked, thinking. Leading was so _hard_. He had, honestly, no experience with making decisions that would affect others. He sighed. "I do understand, but...we hunt here- _live_ here- so...sorry, but we're staying."

The cat's tail began to swish back and forth. "Yes, we get that, but surely we can still hunt here, too?"

"Oh, heck, no!" Amber snarled, stepping forward. "There's barely enough food as it is! We'll all starve if you mouse-brains eat it all!"

"Watch who you're calling mouse-brained, hothead!" Torch hissed, taking a threatening step towards Amber.

"Oh, you're asking for it!"

" _I'm_ asking for it?! _You're_ askin' for it, you piece of dung!"

Amber, clearly infuriated, leaped at Torch, claws unsheathed. The larger tom quickly dropped and rolled out of the way, before launching his own attack, the younger cat behind him following in suit. Several of the rebel cats also jumped into the fray, quickly outnumbering and overpowering the other 2 cats. However, despite the sandy tom and Casper yelling at them, they didn't stop fighting.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Casper yelled.

"What has gotten into you?!" The other tom shouted. But the cats didn't listen.

"Stop!"

At once, the cats ceased fighting and all eyes turned to the owner of the commanding voice. A white she-cat with the bluest eyes Casper had ever seen was marching towards them, her expression stormy.

"What in the stars is going on here?" She demanded.

"Frost!" Torch cried. "Thank goodness. These bird-brains won't let us hunt in our own territory!"

"This is _our_ territory!" One of the rebels, Jack, called out. A chorus of 'yeah's promptly followed.

Casper stepped forward. "I apologize for them- we're mostly made up of cats with short fuses, anger issues, and bad pasts." He gave her a lopsided smile. "My name's Casper. Nice to meet you."

The slightly smaller she-cat gave a tight smile. "Hello, Casper. I'm Frost. That's Torch, the white and orange tom, the sandy one is Mel, and the young she-cat is Neo."

Mel wandered up next to Frost. "And we're sorry about Torch. He's like that."

"Hey!" The tom cried indignantly.

" _Anyway_ ," Frost continued. "As I'm sure Torch told you, this does happen to be one of our hunting grounds."

Casper nodded. "So I've heard. Problem is, this is the only place big enough to house and feed us all."

Frost's expression became unreadable for a few long moments before she spoke. "Very well. You may stay."

"But Frost, we'll starve!" Torch cried.

"No, we won't." The white she-cat assured him. "We'll make due. We always have."

"How many of you are there?" Casper asked.

"11," Frost responded. "And your group?"

"Rebellion, actually. And there's 10 of us."

The she-cat's ice-blue eyes turned to the larger cat. "Rebellion, huh? What are you rebelling against?"

"Shard and his army. The general rule of dogs over cats."

Torch let out a bark of harsh laughter. "Stupid." He chuckled. "Absolutely stupid. You can't ever change it- that's just how life is. Everywhere."

Mel nodded, sadness showing in his green eyes. "Yes, unfortunately, that's true. Although Shard's army is unusual."

Casper frowned. He didn't know that. He'd always figured that cats and dogs were equal everywhere else. That's what he wanted here.

"But that's just the point," A small, feminine voice stated. Owl's. "If _everyone_ else is just like this-"

"That's not what I said."

"-then we need to change it. We need to be the catalysts. We need to give _hope_."

There was silence for a few moments before Frost broke it. "Well said, young cat. Well said."

More silence.

"So, uhh..."Casper shifted his paws awkwardly. "We could always use a few more-"

"No," Frost cut in. "We try to stick to ourselves." Casper frowned. "However, if you ever need us, we'll help. You'll be able to find us."

With that, Frost, Torch, Mel, and Neo all turned and wandered back into the forest.

* * *

 **Wow that was long**

 **Have a great day/night! Please review!**

 **Departures,**

 **~KitKat**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mmmmm. School.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Frost: Thanks! You did a great job of making them, their personalities are so easy to write!**

 **Nova: xD Thank you. And yes, Owl is quite wise.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"No way. Rat is _definitely_ better than snake, without a doubt."

Spark rolled her eyes. "Have you ever tried newt?"

Perky made a face. "No? That sounds disgusting."

The smaller cat momentarily paused walking to stare at her friend in shock. "You poor soul! Newt is _wonderful_!"

"No, it isn't."

"You've never even tried it!"

"So? It's _newt_. They're slimy and stupid and not meant to be eaten."

The silver tabby sighed and shook her head, continuing to walk. Walk. That's what she and Perky had been doing for _moons_. Sometimes aimlessly wandering, other times trying to get somewhere, and sometimes just heading in circles, but they were always walking.

At first, that had been hard for Spark. She wasn't used to walking long distances. But, as time wore on, she'd gotten significantly stronger, due to the rather frequent skirmishes with patrol dogs(sometimes even cats) the duo got in, but mostly from walking all day.

They had mainly avoided the city, and the forest, as well as the lake and many rivers, sticking to clearings with a few trees(parks, Perky said they were called), and strange places called ' neighborhoods'.

They were in one of those 'neighborhoods', a new one that Spark had never been to.

"So...what's your opinion of the dog's rule?" She questioned, trying to break the silence that had fallen over them.

Perky growled. "I think dogs are stupid, heartless, mangy curs!"

"Me too," The silver tabby agreed. Then, more quietly, she added, "They killed my mother." She sensed Perky was about to say something, but he didn't.

Suddenly, the white and brown tom stopped, the smaller female following in suit a moment later. "What is it?"

"There's a dog around." Perky quietly growled.

As the two cats readied for battle, a sound invaded their ears- the sound of a yowling cat.

They raced towards it, leaping onto a block wall. Behind it, they saw a pale orange Bengal cat being cornered by a large wolfhound.

Spark flinched. Wolfhounds were notoriously nasty, vicious dogs.

"This is the last time you stray outta yer territory, _kittypet_ ," The beast snarled.

"You don't control me!" The cat hissed. It was definitely female.

Just before the dog lunged at her, Perky and Spark leaped from the wall onto the wolfhound's back, clawing in a wild frenzy.

The canine let out a bark of surprise when the two hissing, clawing, biting cats pounced on him. The Bengal cat took advantage of his distraction and leaped at his face, slashing at his eyes.

It yowled, thrashing around in an attempt to throw the cats off.

They held on with their claws, which were embedded in the dog's flesh, but the mighty beast threw itself at the block wall, smashing Perky and Spark.

The two disoriented cats lay there as the dog clawed the Bengal she-cat off its face, before turning to the two cats."

It stalked towards them, fangs bared, when the light orange cat pounced on it's back, caterwauling.

Her efforts gave Perky and Spark the few moments they needed.

"Run!" Spark shouted as she and Perky leaped back onto the wall.

The she-cat jumped off the dog and dashed towards the wall, leaping on just before the wolfhound's fangs could sink into her.

It stood at the base of the wall, barking ferociously as the trio of cats tried to catch their breath.

"Thanks," The Bengal panted. "For saving me."

Spark nodded. "Same to you."

"So," Perky said, eyeing the she-cat suspiciously. "Who're you?"

"I'm Venus." The orange feline responded. "You?"

"Perky."

"And I'm Spark!"

Just as she said that, the wolfhound leaped at the cats, it's front paws on the wall, jaws snapping.

The trio jumped/fell off the wall, startled.

"Let's find somewhere else to talk," Venus suggested, walking off.

The two other cats scampered up next to her, Perky eyeing the orange collar around the she-cat's neck.

"So," Spark began, her voice cheerful and friendly. "Tell us about yourself."

Venus thought for a few moments. "Well, I live with my housefolk around here, but it wasn't always that way. When I was a kit, younger than you two, I lived with my mom and brother, Neptune. We were all happy together until three dogs showed up at our den, demanding me and my brother.

"Our mom was very brave, and she told them no. She wanted to protect us. She told us to run, so we did, and the dogs...they killed her. Then my brother was taken by dogs and I haven't seen him since."

Perky and Spark were quiet for a few moments. "Well," The former said, his voice solemn. "Us three have much in common."

Before Venus could ask what he meant, a barking howl sounded. The she-cat's eyes went wide.

"What is it?" Spark whispered.

"Dogs. They've spotted intruders."

"Yer darn right we have," A low voice behind them growled.

"Run!" Spark screamed, her paws scrabbling on the concrete as she dashed away.

Before she could get very far, though, she felt teeth clamp onto the scruff of her neck, lifting her from the ground.

She yelped in surprise, flailing her limbs, trying to break free.

"Spark!"

The silver tabby craned her neck to see Perky fighting two dogs and Venus desperately trying to fend off a Pitt Bull.

Spark thrashed around in the dog's grip, trying to escape and help her friends, but it was useless. She was being carried away in the jaws of a mongrel, to who-knows-where, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. An odd sense of deja vu hit her. This was almost like when she was taken as a kit.

 _I escaped then, I'll escape now_ , The she-cat though fiercely. She yowled and hissed, thrashed and twisted, but the dog on tightened his grip on her.

Spark could hear the sounds of the battle getting fainter and fainter. _No!_ She thought. _No, no, no, no, no!_ She'd already lost Casper and Amber. She couldn't lose Perky and Venus, too.

The silver cat began to struggle harder in the canine's jaws, trying to claw the thing's eyes or nose, but she couldn't reach it.

"Quit it, you stupid cat!" The dog growled from between its fangs.

But Spark didn't. She couldn't. She needed to get back and help her friends!

"Let go of me!" She screeched, jerking around to face the dog in a powerful movement. It tore her scruff, but Spark didn't care. She swiped her sharp claws across the beast's face, making it drop her as it howled in pain.

Spark broke into a dead run the second her paws hit the ground. She ran as fast as her legs could take her, but she could hear the dog advancing behind her.

The she-cat willed herself to go faster, to just get away from the dog chasing her.

Then she saw it. A tree! Just a few yards away, a _tree_! The cat could easily dart up into its safe, leafy branches.

The feline bolted towards it with renewed hope. _I'm gonna make it!_ She thought. Just 5 more steps...

But just before she could leap into it, Spark felt a paw connect with the back of her head, and everything went black.

oOoOoOo

"Venus!"

The light-colored cat dodged a would-be deadly blow from the stocky mutt she was fighting and spared a glance at the mottled tom that called her name.

He was battling two dogs, an Australian Shepard and a small Doberman. The two beasts were tag-teaming him, one attacking from the front, the other from behind.

 _Whack!_

A dizzying blow to the she-cat's head sent her sprawling. Her vision spun wildly, coming to focus on the tomcat, Perky, who wasn't actually perky at all.

He hissed and spat, but the Pitt Bull Venus had been fighting also came over to attack him, and that was it.

The younger cat was quickly overwhelmed, the Australian Shepard giving his head a sharp _thwack_ , knocking him out cold.

"General says to leave the kittypet," A voice said.

"B-but why? Sh-she's a f-fierce fight-ter." A small, nervous, female voice asked. It was the young Doberman.

"We don't give the orders, we just follow 'em." An older, also female voice said. "Now go help Dran with that tomcat."

Venus watched as the Doberman and Australian Shepard, Dran, walked over to Perky's still body. Dran easily picked him up by his neck and marched off, the other dogs following. Just like Spark had been carried off.

 _No!_ Venus though. _I need to help them!_

The Bengal slowly rose to her paws, head spinning.

 _Come on,_ She told herself. _You have to save them._

Venus tried to run, but it was more like stumbling. She honestly wasn't sure how far she'd be able to get in her state.

It felt like she'd been running for hours, but Venus knew it couldn't have been more than a minute.

Just as the silhouette of the 3 dogs faded, Venus' world took an alarming turn, then went dark.

oOoOoOo

Perky woke in the jaws of a dog.

His first reaction was, obviously, to up and claw the **** creature's eyes out. However, he quickly realized he couldn't do that.

The beast held the scruff of his neck firmly in its mouth, it's fangs piercing Perky's flesh.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ The feline internally yelled. _Where are these mutts even taking me?_

"Well, seems the cat woke up, eh? He's a strong one, Dran."

"For a cat, maybe," The mutt carrying him, Dran, scoffed between his teeth. "This kitty isn't even all that big!"

"Hey, cat, where's your family? We've g-"

"Shut up!" Perky hissed.

"Ooh, hit a nerve, huh?"

"Shut _up_!"

"Watch it, _cat_ ," Dran growled, shaking the mottled tom a bit.

"You watch it, you stupid dogs!"

The mutt carrying Perky suddenly dropped him, glaring at him with big, angry amber eyes.

"You're at our mercy, you lowly feline," It snarled. "Know your place or you'll regret it."

Just as it bent down to pick up the cat, Perky clawed it right across its nose, before turning and sprinting away.

The brown and white cat looked over his shoulder at the pursuing dogs. Big mistake.

As he was preoccupied, he neither saw nor heard the river he was running straight at. Perky ran right over the edge, plummeting into the turbulent water.

The cat couldn't swim.

* * *

 **;)**

 **Have a wonderous day/night, and don't forget to review!**

 **Ice is cold,**

 **~KitKat**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi I still exist**

 **Review replies:**

 **Timewing: YOU'RE WELCOME YOU'RE STORY IS WONDERFUL IT DESERVES MENTION!**

 **Nova: He won't...probably...xD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Casper looked over his rebellion, scraggly, painfully thin, but with eyes shining bright with ferocity. They all stood to face him, awaiting his words.

The white tom took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.

"Cats of the Rebellion," He said, attempting to project his voice. "We are about to engage in our very first battle against the dogs. Obviously, we can't fight them head-on, they're much stronger and bigger than us. We must use our wits, our teamwork, and fierceness! Just like we've been practicing!"

The cats were quiet. Casper swallowed and continued.

"Listen, I know you're scared. I-I know that...that we've never fought a battle or-or anything-some of you might not have ever fought anything before!" The cat winced at his words. "But that doesn't matter. B-because we're _not_ going to sit around all day, letting the dogs do as they please! We're waging war now. We...the time to fight has come!"

A couple cats exchanged looks. For being such a good leader, Casper couldn't give a speech to save his life.

"Well," Jack called. "Let's go kick some dog butt."

oOoOoOo

When the large-ish group of cats reached the pre-planned place of ambush, Casper's heart and mind were racing. What if he hadn't trained them well enough? What if they weren't ready? What if...what if someone _died_?

Owl, sensing his anxiety, touched his flank with her tail. Casper hadn't wanted the she-cat to come for fear of her getting hurt, but she insisted since everyone else was.

The large tom gulped, held up his tail-a silent signal to his army that he commanded attention. Then, when he knew the time had come, his voice rang out.

"Charge!"

The broken-down building that dogs frequented was suddenly filled with the sound of hissing, yowling cats, thirsty for the blood of dogs.

It was hard to tell, but Casper was fairly certain there were 4 dogs. Surely his rebellion of 13-they'd picked up new members- could take them.

Casper leaped at a dog's turned back, his fangs sinking into the back of its neck, feeling its blood trickle into his mouth.

The thing easily shook him off and swatted the cats around it to the ground.

Casper winced, got up and attacked another dog, trying to be more ferocious, wilder, but the same thing happened again. And again. And again.

As the tom saw how grossly outmatched they were, he felt his gut wrench. The cats weren't ready-not even close. The fierce warriors Casper knew looked like kits compared to the foul beasts they were fighting.

"Retreat!" The rebel leader yowled, his voice soaring above the sounds of the battle.

Some cats-the ones who'd gotten the worse beatings-immediately scampered out, while others fought a little longer before being chased out.

The dogs gave surprisingly little chase for having been attacked at random by a horde of angry felines.

Once the dogs left, all eyes turned to Casper.

"Well," One cat yelled. "That was a complete and total _fail_!"

"We were absolutely _demolished_!" Another cried. "What made you think that was a good idea, Casper?"

The white cat winced as his 'army' fell into a state of chaos, yelling and yowling.

"Enough already!"

When Jack's angry voice rang out, the cats nearly immediately shut up.

"Yeah, we lost today. Yeah, it was pathetic. We looked like a bunch of mewling kits, too young to even open their eyes. And do you all know what?"

The cats were silent. Jack huffed before continuing.

"We're going to lose again. And again. And _again_. It will be a long time before we win. It takes _time_ to get good at something, it doesn't just happen overnight. Now come on. Let's get home. We're all tired."

Wordlessly, the group of cats followed the tuxedo cat, Casper deciding to take up the rear. He needed time to think. He knew his army had potential, he could see that much, but he could also see that they needed to be trained. And, unfortunately, Casper didn't know how to do that, and he didn't know of anyone who did.

"Casper!" Someone called from up front. The white cat scampered up to meet them.

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

The cat, a female named Daisy, nodded. "It's going to rain soon, Casper. We need to seek shelter."

The tom looked at the sky. Sure enough, dark grey clouds had gathered. He sighed.

"We can't. We're still in enemy territory, it's too risky."

So they carried on. Once it started to rain, more cats complained, but Casper had none of it.

"We're close," He said. "So just keep on keeping on. I swear it isn't much further." That wasn't exactly true, and they all knew it. Their camp was still about 2 miles away, which is longer for cats than it is for people.

About 10 minutes later, the cats reached what had been a small stream, no too hard to cross. But the rain had turned it into a raging river, that no one even wanted to look at.

"N-now wh-what?" A young brown she-cat named Toffee asked, shivering from the cold rain.

"We...we cross it," Casper said hesitantly. "We have to. We're in a main dog patrol path."

"B-but-"

"No buts." Casper cut off the youngest cat's protest. "I promise that each one of you is capable of crossing it. I'll go first."

Now, Casper had expected crossing a debrie-filled raging river to be hard, but it turned out to be much, much more difficult than he'd anticipated. His muscles burned, and he could barely get enough air into his lungs. The branches and whatnot flying at him didn't help either.

But, somehow, he not only survived, but made it relatively safely across. He, however, was having serious doubts if the rest of his army could make it across. Sure, they were all strong, but Casper was undoubtedly one of the strongest, and he had almost drowned. Really though, what other options did they have?

"Come on! You all can do it!" He cried, hoping he sounded encouraging. Sure enough, Amber jumped into the current. The wiry she-cat made crossing look almost easy.

Daisy went next, Owl right by her side. That was how the majority of the cats crossed, in pairs, until there was just one feline left.

"Come on, Toffee, I know you're strong enough!" Owl called.

The young she-cat looked absolutely terrified. "N-no, I c-can't swim!"

"What?!" Casper roared. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I-I'm sorry, I t-tried!" The feline cried.

Casper sighed. "I'll have to go and get her." And before anyone could protest, he'd sailed back into the water.

The large tom barely allowed himself to think, knowing that if he did, fear would set in, and he couldn't have that. Not now. Not that it mattered really, because about halfway through the river, he heard a cat yell something that cut through his mental barriers with terror.

"Dogs!"

Pulling his head up, Casper's blue eyes met Toffee's terrified ones.

"Jump!" He yelled. "I promise I won't let you drown!"

Honestly, the cat hadn't been expecting Toffee to do it, but she quickly complied, s

oaring into the cold water.

Casper reached out and grabbed her scruff, pulling her through the current, trying to dodge debries and keep her head above the water. When they finally reached the opposite bank, Casper heard another heart-stopping shout.

"Log! Get out, now!"

With a great toss of his head, Casper literally threw the small she-cat onto the shore, just before the log smashed into him.

The white tom was vaughly aware of someone- it sounded like Owl- screaming his name before the world went dark.

* * *

Spottedstar sighed, setting his head on his paws. It'd been a long day, and the old leader was happy to finally get some rest.

He, unfortunately, didn't get to sleep long, as a rather loud commotion outside his den woke him. With another sigh, the greying tom pulled himself out of his peaceful den and looked around the Riverclan camp.

Two of his warriors- Rainheart and Oaktail- were dragging the body of a large white tom into camp. The leader walked over to them, cautiously sniffing the white tom.

"Who is he? Why have you brought him here?" The spotted male asked.

"We dunno," Oaktail said. "He was washed up on the shore of the lake."

Spottedstar narrowed his eyes. He'd always been wary of cats from other clans, but this younger tom didn't seem to be from any of the clans. Perhaps he was a loner, or rouge. He was too thin to be a kittypet.

"Have Brightleaf take a look at him," Spottedstar instructed. "He could be hurt."

As Rainheart scampered off to the medicine cat's den, the white tom's icy blue eyes flew open to meet Spottedstar's old Amber ones.

* * *

 **I apologize for so many things.**

 **1)The lateness of this chapter**

 **2)The bad ending of this chapter**

 **3)The general poor quality of this chapter**

 **4)My unexplained absence**

 **Okay I think that's it. Please forgive me! I promise I'll update soon, it's time to start cracking down on this fic.**

 **Please review, and have a great day/night!**

 **Stay safe, y'all,**

 **~KitKatTheCrazyFangirl**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bagels are live savers**

 **Reveiw replies:**

 **Nova: Yep! This _is_ a Warriors fanfic after all. xD I hope you like it!**

 **Anonymoose: First off, I love your username, it's hilarious. And thanks so much! That really does mean a lot to me. Like, really, that was very encouraging. Thank you! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Perky woke up, he immediately knew something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

First of all, he was in dry ground. Last the cat remembered, he was wet. Like, really, bone-chillingly wet. Was that a dream? Probably not. Perky never dreamed about water.

Secondly, and most alarmingly, the stench of dog was close- much too close. Where ever he was, it reeked of dog.

The mottled cat forced his eyes open to look around, but as soon as his eyelids parted, he was on his paws, arching his spine and hissing.

There, less than 3 feet in front of him, was a big, smelly dog, sleeping. It started awake at the sound of Perky's hissing, and slowly climbed to its paws with a yawn.

"Good morning, cat. Well, if it is morning. It looks like it's still night. But I can't really say 'Goodnight, cat', because-"

"Who are you?" Perky interrupted the dog's ramble with a snarl. "Where am I?"

The dog smiled. "I am Sam, and this is my den. I found you in a river- I think you were drowning. Not really sure though. But it looked like you were, so I pulled you out and brought you here. It looked like it was about to rain- and it is, if you listen- and I couldn't just _leave_ you-"

" _What_?"

Sam looked at his guest. "What? It rains pretty frequently, it's not-"

"No, not-it's just- you're a _dog_." The tom spat out the last word.

"So?" Sam looked genuinely confused. "You're a cat."

"Dogs don't save cats!" Perky cried. "They murder them and enslave them! They- they take away their families and slaughter their friends!"

Sam frowned. "Clearly not. I saved you. We're all alive, anyway, so really nothing would- nothing _could_ \- do that to another living being, right? I'm sure-"

"Listen, _dog_ ," Perky hissed, stepping towards the brown-and-black canine. "I've seen it happen. Felt it happen. I don't know where you've been, but that's what's been going on. Now outta my way- I gotta find my friends."

Sam's brown eyes looked confused, and sad, but his voice was as before, bright, happy, and youthful. "No, cat, it's raining. You can't go out, you'll die, and I only just saved you. Can't go dying again. Nope, dying's no good, so I'm not gonna let you leave 'til it stops."

Perky frowned, glaring at the dog- he believed it was a Border Collie. "Don't make me hurt you, dog."

"That's quite a threat to be coming from such a small creature. You are pretty small, huh? Even for a cat? Maybe you're young. Maybe I just haven't seen very many cats. Or maybe both. Both sounds about right, eh, cat?" Sam looked at the smaller animal expectantly.

Perky's green eyes narrowed even more as he thought of the best way to escape. Just them, a flash of lightning lit up the sky, and a clap of thunder followed, making Perky involuntarily shudder.

Sam saw this and chuckled a bit. "See? Bad weather. Bad, bad, stormy weather, so just stay here a bit, alright? Just wait until the storm ends. I could use some company anyway- I'm lonely."

The dog continued to drone on and on- he sure did talk a lot- but Perky wasn't paying attention. He was wondering if trying to brave the storm was worth it, or if he could trust the dog and stay. The _dog_. How the stars had he ended up in such a predicament where he'd be considering trusting a dog?

"So, cat," Perky heard Sam say, settling back down causally. "I don't think I caught your name. What is it?"

"Perky," The feline rumbled, deciding that he would stay, just not fall asleep. Not around a dog.

"Perky? Really?" Sam giggled-which was really quite a creepy sound to the cat. "Why'd your mom name you that? Did she think you'd be, like, super happy? Or is she just the funny type? I'll bet-"

"Shut up," Perky growled. Surprisingly, the talkative dog complied, and for a long while, nothing more was said. Finally, Sam broke the heavy silence that's settled between them.

"My mom left," He said softly. "Just after my litter and I were born. She joined some dog's army, I think. My dad- oh, my wonderful dad- tried to raise me and my siblings. And he did a fine job, too, until the winter came and they all feel ill. I didn't, somehow, but they all did. And they...they all..." Sam's eyes filled with tears, and he could not continue.

Perky stared warily at him. "My mother- and father, and brothers- were all slaughtered by dogs."

"Oh," Sam whispered. "I'm-I'm sorry. My-my condolences, Perky, deepest heartfelt sorrow. I-I wish I could do something, but...I can't. Sorry."

"Whatever," Perky huffed. "I don't need your sympathy, dog."

"Sam," The Border Collie said quietly. "It's Sam."

"I didn't ask!" Perky snapped, walking stiffly to a corner in Sam's den- which appeared to be some abandoned human building- and laid down.

As time wore on, Perky's resolve not to sleep grew weaker and weaker, until he just couldn't keep his eyes open.

oOoOoOo

Spark's eyes flew open as she instinctively hissed, knowing something was off. The silver feline leaped to her paws, only to be slammed to the ground by a huge paw a split second later.

"Down, scum," A deep, canine voice growled. "Or I'll rip your throat out."

 _What? Who is that? Where am I? What's happening?_ Spark's mind was racing as she tried to piece things together. She remembered a cat she and Perky had saved- female, a bit older than them, orange and striped- and a loud wolfhound...a fight and...

 _Oh yeah, I was caught by a dog. Joy._

"Listen, filthy cat," The dog- which Spark couldn't see, as she was still lying on her side- slowly growled. "You don't struggle, you don't get killed. It's simple, even for such a stupid creature as yourself."

And, without waiting for a reply, the dog picked up Spark by her scruff and began walking again. It sounded like they were near a stream, so the dog had likely stopped for a drink when she woke up.

But that didn't really matter to the feline. The only thing on her mind was how to escape the dog, who was clearly taking her somewhere. Spark didn't know where, or why. Dogs didn't take prisoners. They just killed. Right?

oOo

When the silver tabby awoke again, it was night. Her head was much clearer, and the cat silently took in her surroundings.

She was on the ground, laying in some wet grass- had it just rained? It smelled like it- and there was a large dog, presumably the one that carried her, sleeping about a foot away. Just. Sleeping, with no care that his prisoner could just get up and run away. Which was exactly what Spark did.

She heard the dog wake up and snarl in rage before giving chase. It was probably a light sleeper, slightly justifying its decision to just sleep like that.

The dog was fast, but, thankfully, Spark was much stronger now than she was before, and she was able to loose the dog in a park.

Panting, weary, and a bit disoriented, the silver tabby wandered around for a bit, trying to figure out where she was. She's never been here before, that was for certain.

The cat came upon a strange setup of human buildings, they were all in a line, with concrete going in front of them. Wasn't that called sidewalk? Probably not.

Just as she was about to start searching for her friends- whom she was very worried about- Spark saw a clearly abandoned building. The windows were boarded up, and so was the door, but there was a small flap on the bottom of the door that wasn't.

Curiosity overtaking her, the silver tabTby pawed at it. To her surprise, it opened slightly with the movement. Even more intrigued, she pushed it open with her head and stepped inside.

Immediately, a scent that Spark hadn't known for so, so long flooded her, and she whispered into the dark.

"Dad."

oOoOoOo

To say that Venus just 'woke up' would be a lie. She couldn't just 'wake up' because she hasn't truly ever been unconscious. She _vaughly_ remembered collapsing. She _vaughly_ remembered laying there in the pouring rain, wanting to get up but not being able. She even vaughly remembered a cat coming across her and dragging her somewhere dry.

But, still, when she fully came to, Venus decided to say she'd woken up. And it was rather unpleasant. She had a pounding headache, and all her muscles ached.

"Hey, your awake."

Venus jerked at the voice, surprised. It wasn't unwelcomeing or hard, but it most certainly wasn't friendly, either.

The bengal slowly rose to her paws to see a bulky dark brown tom with bright blue eyes. He was larger than Venus, as he was quite muscular, but he looked younger.

"Wh-who are you?" Venus asked, wondering if she could trust him.

"My name's Bubbles. Who's askin'?"

"I'm Venus."

Bubbles looked her over. "I saw you collapse. Once it started raining, I figured I'd bring you here, until it stopped. It was raining pretty hard."

'Here' was a small covered alley that looked like no humans frequented. It didn't appear to be this cat's den, but Venus wasn't sure.

"Oh. Well, um, thank you. I should probably get going, now, though, because I need to find my friends."

Bubbles looked at her with an unwavering stare. "If you want to, I won't stop you. Just know that it's still storming, and there are dogs all over this place."

Venus squinted at him. "Then why are you here?"

The tom shrugged. "I was just passing through when I found you. I don't intend to stay for long. I'm looking for my sister."

"Ah, I see. As mentioned, I'm looking for my friends."

When the brown cat didn't say anything for a while, Venus looked at him. "So...tell me about yourself."

Bubbles narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because your just some random cat I found!" The tom snapped, glaring at Venus.

"Fine then. Be that way." The bengal huffed, setting her head on her paws and shutting her eyes. If Bubbles was bad company, she might as well sleep until the rain stopped.

oOo

"Hey, Venus, wake up."

With a groan, the she-cat opened her eyes.

"What?" She croaked.

"The rain stopped. You can go now."

The orange feline slowly climbed to her paws, yawning. "So...you're kicking me out?"

She meant it as a joke, but the tom obviously didn't take it as one. "Yes."

Venus frowned. Bubbles just stared at her.

"Well," She said stiffly. "Thank you for helping me. I'll be on my way now."

And she turned and marched out of the alley, wondering which way to go next.

"Wait," Bubbles called, but not very loudly. "What's on your neck?"

"What?" Venus looked down, trying to look at her neck. It obviously didn't work, but she remembered what it was. "Oh! You mean my collar. My housefolk gave it to me."

The tom stared at her with a mix of disgust and pity. "You're a kittypet?"

"Yeah. And?"

"You can't go out around here. You'll die." It was a statement, not a question.

Venus glared at him. "Are you saying I can't take care of myself?"

"Well, not directly, but it did seem to me that you collapsed in the middle of dog territory right before a bad storm, so, yes."

"I-you- that's taken entirely out of context!" Venus yelled, a bit flustered.

"And see? You're yelling. Never yell around here- the dogs don't like it, and when they don't like something cats are doing, it doesn't end well for the cat." The brown tom stretched out a bit. "So, since you're clearly incompetent-"

"Hey!"

"-then I cannot, in good conscience, let you go blundering about, clueless."

"Well, too bad, 'cuz I'm going! My friends are in trouble!" Venus wasn't entirely sure about the last part, they could be completely fine, but it sounded better that way.

"I'm not saying you can't go," Bubbles said, exasperated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm saying that I'm coming with you."

* * *

 **Well, there ya go. I meant for this to be done on Monday, but there wasn't enough time. All of my free time goes into writing this, but I'm super busy, so...heh. Yeah. Next update'll be on Friday or Saturday.**

 **Please review! I could really use extra encouragement this week. And, more importantly, have a wonderful day/night!**

 **Milk has calcium,**

 **~KitKat**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey bois guess whose on fall break**

 **Review replies:**

 **Chickenspoon: Hello again! And, uh, yeah, I'm pretty random. Heh. Anyways, I'm glad you like Sam! I love dogs, too, despite me villainizing the heck out of them in this story. xD**

 **Timewing: xD Thank you! Her personality is really fun to write.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Casper leaped to his feet, albite shakily, a snarl growing in his throat.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He demanded, his icy blue eyes meeting Spottedstar's old amber ones.

The leader took a step back, wary of the large tom.

"Settle down, son, you'll wake the kits," Spottedstar calmly commanded.

"Kits? What? I-where am I?" The white cat asked again, louder this time. And, although he tried desperately to will them away, tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

Spottedstar saw this, and couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy towards him. He was obviously young, no older than 20 moons, probably younger, and he had just woken in a strange and unfamiliar place.

"Spottedstar? Rainheart told me- who's that?"

The greying tom turned to look at Brightleaf, their young medicine cat, who was warily eyeing Casper.

"He is a guest," Spottedstar replied. "That is, if he wishes to be."

"A...guest," Brightleaf repeated. "From what clan?"

The leader turned back to the white tom, who was staring at Brightleaf with angered eyes. "I do not know," He confessed. "Are you from a clan, or are you a loner?"

Casper blinked. "A clan? What?"

Spottedstar chuckled a bit. "I'll take that as a loner. Are you hurt at all?"

"No. I don't think so, at least."

"If you're not from a clan, how'd you get here?" Brightleaf asked. "Rainheart said you were washed up on the lake shore."

Casper's eyes went wide. "Oh, scat!" He hissed. "The Rebellion! They must be worried sick!"

Spottedstar and Rainheart exchanged looks.

"Rebellion?" The former slowly asked. Was this cat some sort of anarchist?

"My Rebellion," The white tom said. "Against the dogs. Shard, more specifically."

"What? That- _what_? Who is Shard?" Brightleaf looked absolutely bewildered.

Casper looked at her. "Shard. Y'know. Giant Doberman that dictates both cats and dogs? Ever heard of 'im?"

"Nope."

The white tom looked from Spottedstar to Brightleaf. "Honestly? Are you cats _completely_ unaware of the atrocities being committed against our kind? The dire need some of us are in?"

"Well," Spottedstar admitted. "I suppose so. Please do tell us, stranger. But first, though, I recommend getting some rest. You look tired."

"But-"

"No arguing!" The older tom commanded, making sure to keep his voice soft as to not wake any kits. "I am the leader. Do as I say. Brightleaf, could you have him in the Medicine Cat den?"

Without waiting for an answer, Spottedstar turned and walked back to his den. It was time for some well-deserved sleep.

oOoOoOo

Casper had not wanted to wait until morning to tell the strange cats about his Rebellion's dire situation. If they could help, he wanted it as soon as possible. Unfortunately, the old cat-who he had heard others call Spottedstar- was adamant that he slept, as was the young she-cat called Brightleaf.

Finally, though, Casper could talk to him, and maybe even get some help.

"So," The much-older tom started. "Who is Shard? Better yet, who are you? I don't believe I caught your name."

"An evil Doberman who pretty much dictates every place I've ever been. Except for here," After a moment of thought, Casper added more. "Not pretty much- he completely dictates. And I'm Casper."

Spottedstar nodded. "Good to formally meet you, Casper. As you probably already know, I'm Spottedstar, leader of Riverclan. Now, how exactly did you end up here?"

The white cat tried not to groan. That wasn't important! What _was_ important was getting help from these strange 'clan cats', then getting back to his Rebellion. So, he sped through the story, leaving out many details for many reasons.

"So," He concluded. "I think this all could've been avoided if we were better warriors. I've noticed that Riverclan's life is heavily based around warriors, so...maybe you could help train us?"

"Not likely."

Before Casper could protest, Spottedstar continued.

"I am an old leader- I'm nearing the end of my 9th life. I can't go dragging these old bones of mine all around the land, and I need all my warriors. We've been having border disputes with Thunderclan, and I fear war may be coming. I'm sorry."

Casper's eyes narrowed. "I don't think you get it. Cats are suffering- _dying_ \- because of this. We don't just want help, we _need_ it."

"And I don't think _you_ get it," Spottedstar calmly replied. "I understand that you're young and hot-blooded, trust me, I was there once. But I'm a wise old cat now, and I have a clan to look after. I simply cannot spare anyone."

"Fine," Casper said, standing up. The two had been sitting in a relatively secluded corner of Riverclan camp. "Good day to you, then. Thank you for your hospitality."

As he began to walk away, he heard Spottedstar call to him.

"Casper, don't be a fool! You don't know the way back!"

"I'll find a river and follow it," He responded. "I fell into a river, and it must deposit into your lake."

Spottedstar sighed and ran to catch up with Casper. "Listen, I really do want to help your cause, but my clan is not in a position to do it. There are 3 other clans: ask them. Try Thunderclan. They're always helping loners."

"Didn't you say you were warring with them?"

"Close, but not yet. Besides, the fewer warriors they have, the better for us." Spottedstar smiled cheekily.

Casper gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Alright. Which way?"

"That way," The greying tom said, swinging his head in the direction of Thunderclan. "And try to stay away from Shadowclan. They don't take kindly to intruders."

Casper smiled. "I'll try."

As he made his way out of sight of Riverclan camp, he wondered what the Thunderclan cats would say. This whole clan system was so foreign to him.

"Good luck, Casper!" He heard Spottedstar call. "May Starclan watch over and guide you!"

Casper smiled. Whatever the future held, for the first time in quite a while, he truly felt like he would come out on top.

* * *

 **Sorry about the bad ending! And the fact that I'm a day late, but I had a reason for that. Today marks the 1-year anniversary of this story's beginning! Both yay and nay, because I really should have finished it by now. xD**

 **Please review, have a great day/night, and check back in on Tuesday for an update!**

 **See y'all soon,**

 **~KitKat**

 **P.S. If you PM me telling me to write this, there's a greater chance of me updating on time or early. Just saying.**


	20. Chapter 20

**'Ello**

 **Review replies:**

 **Chickenspoon: *claps* I will! Well, did. And yeah, I hadn't originally planned on putting them in this, it just sort of happened. xD And as far as the timeline goes, the clan cats are living in their lake territory, so it's after 'Dawn'. That's all I really thought about. ^^' There won't be any canon characters in it, besides Bluestar, when she already was. But, uh, she's dead, so...not sure if that counts. ._.**

 **Enjoy responsibly.**

* * *

Perky wasn't murdered in his sleep by the dog, though he had been half expecting it. But no, he just woke up in the morning and saw that the Border Collie was laying just where he had been last night.

It also appeared that he was still asleep. Since Perky didn't feel like dealing with his annoyingly happy/naive antics, he just got up and wandered out of the abandoned building.

The rain had stopped and the clouds had parted, leaving the sky a beautiful bright blue. The air was fresh and cool, and the grass was damp beneath his paws. It was a lovely sort of day, the kind that made him think the world still had some good in it.

"Perky?"

Silently cursing, the cat didn't turn around.

"What?" He asked, keeping his voice monotone.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it? I like to think the rain washed the sky. That's why it always looks so clear and blue after it rains." Sam's voice was calm, content, and slightly nostalgic. "My sister lived for these kinds of days."

Perky didn't answer. He didn't want to talk to this dog, didn't want to admit to himself that he'd been wrong and dogs had feelings. He was too proud for that.

"So, where are we headed?" Sam asked, walking up beside Perky.

" _We_?" Perky hissed. "No, there is no _we_. _I_ am going to find my friend. Friends, technically, now."

"You already have found a friend," The dog said, smiling. "Me."

It was such a...such a _nice_ thing to say that it nearly melted the armor around Perky's heart. And it was coming from a dog. Stars, what was happening to his life?!

Perky was so touched by this that all he managed to say was, "Oh."

They were silent for a little while, enjoying the morning, when Perky decided he had better leave before he started to like the dog.

"Well," He said, standing up. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Sam asked. "I'm coming with you."

Perky sighed. "No, you're not. You're a _dog_. Dogs and cats aren't friends-they can't be."

"Why not?"

It was a good question. _Why not_? Why live his life the way others decided he should? It was _his_ life. But...dogs had killed his family. So, really, he was choosing to live his life that way, right?

"Because I said so, stupid," Perky growled. He began to walk away, but the dog just followed him.

"Go away!" The mottled cat yelled.

"Nope."

"Go _away_."

"Pretty sure I already said no."

Perky stopped and turned around, glaring daggers at the larger creature.

"Listen, I know you're naive and apparently know _nothing_ of the way the world works, but I do. I intend to survive and find my friends. You aren't going to help with that- you're just going to get me killed, possibly my friends, too, and I _will not_ have that. Good riddance, _dog_." Perky spat out the last word before turning and continuing to walk. Sam didn't follow him this time.

"I know you don't mean that," He called. "I can tell."

Perky didn't answer, just kept walking.

"You're a lot like my brother. His name was Boromir. He was the last of my family to go...he just kept on fighting and fighting. I didn't even know he was sick until...until he was nearly gone."

The feline gritted his teeth and told himself to keep going.

"He acted like this sometimes. He told me that hotheads rarely mean what they say in fits of anger. So I know you don't mean that."

Perky stopped, his eyes closed.

"Fine," He called to the dog without turning around. "You can come with me."

oOoOoOo

Spark stepped back, her eyes darting around the room. Was he here? He couldn't be, could he? Wasn't he dead?

She realized that it was stupid of her to assume her father was dead. She hadn't seen him die- hadn't even gotten a clue that he had died.

In a corner, a figure slowly rose.

"Who's there? I can see you." A gruff, familiar voice said.

"I-I..." Spark didn't really know what to say. What _could_ she say? "F-father? It's me. Spark."

"Spark?" His voice bore no excitement or joy. "Tell them I'm still sick."

"Who's them?" The silver tabby asked, a sick feeling of dread forming in her gut.

"Spare me this foolishness, daughter. Them. The dogs."

"The...the _dogs_?" She repeated. "Dad, I...I'm not with the dogs."

" _What_?" Chase demanded. "You and your siblings- you all went to Shard's army. I arranged it myself."

A dull, muted rage slowly formed in Spark's mind. "You did _what_?"

"Arranged it. Your foolish mother tried to hide you, but I couldn't betray my leader. I told them where we lived." The dark-colored tom yawned and stretched. "I am loyal to Shard. You are too, right, my daughter?"

Before she could consider the consequences, she cried, "No!" The dull rage in her head grew until it was no longer muted. "You-you _murdered_ them! Mother, and Lily and Char! They're all dead because of you!"

"Lily and Char are dead?" Chase asked, but there was no sorrow. "I suppose they were weak, then."

"Wh- _no_!" Spark shouted, stepping towards her father. "What an _awful_ thing to say! Your children are dead because of you, and you say they're weak?!"

"You, though, must be strong. I never figured you were the strongest, but you've proved me wrong. Tell me, what post were you assigned?"

Tears came to her eyes. "No. No, I told you, I'm not with the dogs. I hate them. I ran away."

Not hearing her word, or just not listening, Chase continued. "I hear they need more soldiers at the Stones. Outcasts are slipping over, they say. See if you can transfer there."

"No, that's not-"

"Or maybe a City Guard. I'm told they treat cats pretty nicely in-"

"Shut up and listen, you decrepit old fleabag!" Spark yelled, her anger roaring like a fire. "I. Am. Not. With. The. Dogs. I _hate_ them and I _hate_ you. You-you and the dogs murdered my family and my friends' families. You are not my father. You're just-just a twisted traitor to our kind!"

" _I'm_ the traitor?" Chase hissed, walking towards the younger cat. "I am loyal to Shard. _You_ are the one who cannot appreciate the good he's done! He has united the cats and dogs, two natural enemies!"

"You know what else he did?" Spark challenged. "Murdered innocent cats, ruined lives, and torn apart families!"

"You insolent little thing!" Her father cried.

"Better insolent than-"

Spark was cut off as her father smacked her, sending her sprawling across the floor.

Deciding he wouldn't listen to anything she said, Spark sprang at him, her claws unsheathed. She tackled him and clawed at his face.

Chase kicked her off and heaved himself up.

"You dare attack your father?" He snarled.

Spark smirked. "That's not the worst I've done."

The tom sighed and shook his head.

"You are a stupid little creature," He said. "But I do not wish to fight you. Go. I can't stand to look at you anymore."

Though Spark didn't know it, nor would she ever, her father couldn't look at her because he saw Emmy in her, and he did indeed feel remorse for her death. He hadn't thought she would be so audacious, but he truly had loved her.

"Fine," the silver tabby hissed. "Good riddance, _murderer_."

And she turned and marched out. She never looked back. She never saw him again, either.

oOoOoOo

"And I don't know what to do about it! I mean, I love my brother, but he's just such an idiot, y'know?"

Bubbles huffed, and Venus took it as a sign that he did understand.

"So, you mentioned you had a sister," The Bengal said after a while of rather awkward silence. "What's she like?"

"Different from you, that's for sure," Bubbles muttered. "Lot less talkative."

"And?"

The brown tom wasn't usually the type to just give away information, but he had started to like Venus quite a bit, so he was okay with telling her a few things.

"Well," He said, thinking. "She's really sweet and hates fighting. Her eyes are two different colors- one's amber and one's blue- and I always thought they were so pretty, but she feels insecure about them."

Bubbles hadn't meant to say that last part- it was sort of a secret between the siblings- but Venus often made him forget he was saying things out loud.

"Oh. Well, I think she sounds very nice. I'd love to meet her."

The larger cat sighed. "I'd love to see her again, as well. I miss her. I- we're the same age, but I feel like it's my job to protect her. She's such a gentle soul."

Venus just nodded. She, too, would love to see her sibling, but he wasn't really the same anymore. Maybe, though, he could be changed. Venus hoped so. Oh, how she hoped so.

"Wait," Bubbles suddenly whispered, stopping. "Something's not right. There are other cats near- lots of them."

The orange feline nodded, her eyes wide. She could smell them- and feel them. They were being watched.

She looked around, particularly in the bushes, but couldn't find anyone.

"Venus," Came Bubbles rather nervous voice.

"Yeah?"

"I...you'd better run."

Slowly, Venus turned around to see Bubbles surrounded by two other cats- one dark grey and one an orange, white, and black calico- who looked quite angry.

"Who are you? A spy?" The grey one, a tom, hissed.

"Maybe they're soldiers from Shard," The calico she-cat growled.

"No!" Venus cried. "Never!"

"How can we be so sure?" The tom yelled, baring his teeth.

"Venus, please, I can deal with this. Go." Bubbles said, his blue eyes calm.

The Bengal shook her head. "Sorry, Bubbles, but I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever."

Bubbles smiled, but before he could say anything, the calico spoke up.

"Bubbles? Your name is Bubbles, you say?"

Slowly, the bulky tom nodded.

The calico looked at her partner. "Storm, wasn't that the name of Owl's brother?"

"Owl?" Both Venus and Bubbles said at the same time.

"That's my sister," The tom breathed. "Where is she?"

Once more, the two cats whom Bubbles nor Venus had ever seen exchanged looks.

"Should we let him?" The grey tom, Storm, asked.

The she-cat nodded. "I suppose. If we were separated, I'd stop at nothing to find you."

Slowly, the two cats- who were presumably brother and sister- moved away from Bubbles.

"Follow us," The calico said.

Deciding they might as well, Venus and Bubbles did. The siblings lead the two cats through an extremely dense patch of foliage to a clearing where many cats were going about their lives. Well, not really. They all seemed like they had a shadow over them- a shadow Bubbles knew.

"They're mourning," He murmured to himself.

"I'll go get Owl," Storm said. "She's been really upset since...you know."

The calico nodded. "Yeah. I'll stay with these two."

After her brother had run off, the she-cat looked over the other two cats.

"I'm Daisy," She said. "And that was my brother Storm. Who're you two?"

"Well, as you know, I'm Bubbles," The tom said. "And that's my friend, Venus."

Daisy dipped her head in acknowledgment.

"It's good to meet you, Bubbles and Dasiy," She said. "I wish we could've met on better terms, or even just at a better time. We're all mourning now."

"Why?" Venus asked. Then, more bashfully, added, "If you don't mind telling us."

Sadly, Daisy began.

"We're a Rebellion, against Shard and his army. Our leader, Casper," Her voice cracked over the name. "Recently died. He-he was helping- no, saving- our youngest member."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Bubbles said, his head bowed.

Venus frowned at the news, but something about the name Casper sounded familiar. Casper...wasn't that the name of someone Spark had known?

Before she could know for sure, a loud cry rang through the camp/clearing.

"BUBBLES!"

The brown cat's head snapped up, and his blue eyes filled with a joy Venus hadn't ever thought she'd see on him.

"OWL!"

The two siblings ran at each other, collapsing in a heap when they met.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Owl wept, her face buried in her brother's fur.

"Me too," The tom whispered, only loud enough for his sister's ears.

She was grieving, Bubbles knew, but right now, all she knew was the joy of seeing her brother.

* * *

 **Aww...isn't that cute? I love family fluff. I live on it. xD**

 **Anyway, I put a pop culture reference in here...if you spot it, please review saying what it is, and your favorite character from this. If you're right, I'll write a one-shot about them.**

 **Please review, and have a great day/night! (Next update on Thursday)**

 **Peace out,**

 **~Kitkat**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi. So, no longer am I going to type review replies in my AN unless they're guest reviews, instead, I'll just PM them. Cuz, um, pretty sure most people don't wanna read through them. xD**

 **Y'all enjoy! Just a warning, this chapter is mostly filler.**

* * *

Casper groaned as he saw yet another group of cats. Honestly, how many of these clan cats were there? And why were they _always_ walking about? Did they really get that many intruders?

He was, thankfully, close to a forest and was able to slip into it before they saw him. The moor he'd traversed had been much more difficult to hide in, so he was happy to be out of it.

As he walked through the trees, he wondered if he was close to Thunderclan. Spottedstar had told him they lived in a forest, right? A yell to his left quickly answered his question, though.

"Hey! You! What do you think you're doing?"

Casper turned to see a small light brown she-cat stalking towards him.

"You can't just cross borders, Windclan cat. Don't you know anything?"

"Uh, I-I'm not from Windclan," Casper said, trying to think of how to ask where Thunderclan was. "Hey, do-"

"You're not from Windclan? What a stupid excuse! I _just_ saw you walk over the border!" The she-cat cried.

"No, I-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Windclan. Go back to your own territory before things get ugly," She hissed.

"I'm not from-"

"Go!" She yelled. By this point, she'd reached him but just stood in front of him, like she was unsure of what else to do. "Now!"

"No! Listen to me! I'm not from Windclan!" Casper yelled back.

The she-cat narrowed her amber eyes. "Then where are you from? Riverclan?"

"No- well technically yes, but not in the way you're thinking. I'm from Shard's Lands."

"Shard's Lands?" She asked. "I've never heard of that. Is it in Shadowclan? Is that where you're from?"

"No," Casper said, shaking his head. "It's...well, is there a river that feeds the lake?"

"Yes," The she-cat said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then I'm from upstream of that river," He said, nodding. "Pretty far upstream, too, I think."

"I've never been upstream," She said. "What's it-"

"Murkypelt! Who on earth is that?!"

Both Casper and the she-cat, Murkypelt, jumped and looked at the owner of the voice, an extremely large- bigger than even Casper- tom with a fiery red pelt.

"Blazeclaw, this is an intruder-"

"No, I'm not! I just-"

"Well, then why are you _conversing_ with him?!" Blazeclaw boomed. "That's against the Warrior Code, and you know it!"

"Blazeclaw, I wasn't conversing with him, I swear. He just needed some help," Murkypelt announced, turning to the larger white tom. "Right?"

"Yeah," Casper agreed, nodding. "I need to know where Thunderclan is."

Blazeclaw looked at Casper.

"You're in Thunderclan, you dolt," He said. "But why does finding us matter to you?"

"I need to speak to your leader," Casper replied. Then, after a moment's thought, he added, "Please."

"Why?" Blazeclaw growled, stepping towards him. "How do we know you aren't a spy?"

"Well..." The white tom thought. He really hated that this cat was larger than him. It made him feel small. Casper _hated_ feeling small. "You don't know that. You just have to trust me."

oOoOoOo

Casper sighed, remembering that. It had only been a little while before.

Blazeclaw had relented and taken Casper to their camp where he met the leader, a noble-looking she-cat named Snowstar for her white fur. She had been entirely different from Spottedstar and obviously felt sympathy towards Casper and his Rebellion.

"I don't know how many warriors I can spare or for how long," She'd told Casper. "But I'll see what I can do."

She had sent 2 warriors back with Casper- something that the white tom was immensely grateful for.

"So," One warrior, a blue-ish tom called Skyfur, began. "Why's your tail so short?"

"Yeah," The other, Skyfur's grey-colored brother, Ashtail, chimed in. "It's weird. No offense."

Casper smiled a bit. Snowstar had told him that these two young warriors- who were, much to his surprise, Murkypelt's brothers- often joked about and were foolish, but could be fierce if they wanted to.

"A dog bit half of it off," He responded coolly. "When I was a kit."

"Whoa," They said in unison.

"Did it hurt?" Skyfur asked.

"How'd you survive a dog attack?" Ashtail asked.

"Well," Casper began. "It all started when I was about 6 moons old..."

oOoOoOo

About a day later, the trio of toms arrived back at the place where Casper had been swept away.

"It's a lot calmer now," The white cat commented as they crossed the river. "I wish the rain could've waited."

"Ha!" Ashtail exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself," Skyfur continued. "All of us in Thunderclan were glad. It seemed to wash away the last of that greencough that'd been going around."

The two brothers were certainly interesting to Casper. They'd told him all they could about their lives in a clan, and, in exchange, Casper told them about his life in Shard's Lands.

Eventually, they reached the dense thicket that surrounded his camp.

"Alright," Casper said. "Let's go."

As soon as he stepped through, he could feel the sorrow in the air.

"Whoa," Skyfur whispered.

"It's really...sad feeling," Ashtail murmured.

"They must think I'm dead," Casper said.

Ashtail and Skyfur exchanged looks.

"Hey everybody!" They yelled. "Casper's not dead!"

All the cats stopped and looked at them.

"Casper!" A yelled broke the silence. "Casper!"

Owl, who felt as if she could take no more sudden reunions, dashed towards the white tom.

"Owl!"

"Casper, I thought you were d-dead!" She sobbed.

"Nope," Casper said, grinning cheekily. "Not just yet."

Suddenly, Owl's sadness turned into anger.

"You idiot!" She screamed. "If you _ever_ worry me like that again, I swear I'll kill you!"

The white tom chuckled. "No promises."

"E-excuse me?"

Casper looked down to see Toffee staring up at him with wide, tearful eyes.

"Th-thank you for saving me," She whispered. "A-and not dying."

The tom let out a deep, hearty laugh. It was good to be home.

* * *

 **Sorry for how bad this is! But I promise, the rest of the chapters in this will either be action-packed or angsty. I love angst. You have been warned.**

 **Have a wonderful day/night, please review, and check back in on Saturday for next update!**

 **Iron deficiencies are not fun,**

 **~KitKat**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yeee I'm sorry for not updating yesterday! Stuff came up!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Spark stopped walking- for the first time in quite a while- when she reached the huge stones all lined up. She wasn't entirely sure what the land formation they were on was called, but it was a narrow stretch of land that the rocks completely blocked off.

It would have been easy for the silver tabby, or any cat for that matter, to climb them if it weren't for the 4 dogs guarding them.

However, Spark had become quite adept in outmaneuvering the beasts, so she managed to get over mostly unscathed.

"Stupid cats," She heard one of the dogs muttered. "They don't know if they want in or out."

It was that which told her that she had indeed reached her destination- a place a cat had told her was called The Outerlands. It was where the Outcast cats lived, but that was all Spark knew about it. She just wanted to leave Shard's Lands and that was the only other place she'd heard of.

As she walked on, the land grew wider and less sandy- the body of water on either side(the "sea" she believed the cat had said) seemed to retreat from the land.

It, at first, didn't seem all that different from the parks she had traversed. There were many trees and there was grass on the ground. However, as she continued on and the trees became denser, she began to see how different it was.

First off and most noticeably, the trees grew very close together in places and very far apart in other. There was no pattern to how they grew, no straight lines or zigzags like there were in the parks.

The ground was also different. Well, not the ground itself, but its coverings. There were wet, dead leaves coating it, with the occasional plant peaking out. Whenever Spark passed a clearing, she could see that the grass was not short as it was in Shard's Lands, but tall and unkempt.

Even the air smelled different. Cleaner, sharper, no putrid scent of humans or their Metal Things.

She wasn't sure why they called it The Outerlands or why Shard didn't choose this to be his domain. It was beautiful.

The further away Spark walked from Shard's Lands, the more a strange, wonderful feeling began to take root in her. She, for the first time in her life, wasn't under the rule of someone else. For the first time, there were no rules to follow or break. Gone was the ever-present fear of Shard in the back of her mind.

For the first time in her life, Spark was truly, completely, and utterly free.

oOo

As beautiful and free this place was, it was lonely and hard to catch prey in.

Spark had hunted since dusk and it was nearly midnight before she caught anything. Just a small mouse, too. Not to mention that she hadn't seen, heard, or smelled a single cat or dog since she'd gotten there. Cats _did_ live there, right?

Her answer came in the form of a rust-colored cat leaping at her, trying to take the dead mouse.

"Give it!" The cat snarled, clawing furiously at Spark.

Deciding it wasn't worth getting hurt, the silver tabby quickly rolled away and watched as the cat ravenously devoured the mouse in a single bite.

As Spark looked over the cat, who appeared to be female and a little older than her, she wondered how hard life in The Outerlands was. The she-cat's pelt was scruffy and dirty, her body was thin and covered in scars and there was a wild, crazy gleam in her eyes.

"You'll never survive like that, kitty." The rusty cat said. Her voice was raspy and sounded much older than she looked.

"What do you mean?" Spark asked warily, eyeing the she-cat. Honestly, Spark had no idea why she was even talking to her.

"You've gotta _fight_ for your food, kitty! It's not just gonna be given to ya!"

"It _wasn't '_ just given to me'!" Spark cried. "I spent a _long_ time trying to catch that!"

The she-cats eyes darted over Spark.

"I see," She rasped. "You must've just been outcast. Didn't think they still did that, to be honest."

"What? Oh, no, that's not it," The younger cat said. "I came here on my own. I-I wanted freedom."

Admittedly, the last part sounded pretty terrible, even to Spark's ears.

"You _chose_ to come here?" The rusty feline gasped. "Kitty, you have made a grave mistake. We're all dying in here with no way out. You've doomed yourself."

"No, I don't think so," Said Spark. "I had no- well, almost no- trouble getting in here. There were only 4 dogs."

"Only 4, you say?" The Outcast asked. "Then you are lucky. Usually, there are more- around 10."

"Oh..."

The she-cat laughed, which Spark thought was odd. "Don't worry, kitty. I'll take you back to where my allies and I sleep, and we'll teach you how to survive in here."

"Um...I don't think-"

"Nope!" The rust-colored she-cat yipped. "No arguing! Come on!"

She began to walk away, but stopped and looked back at Spark, who hadn't moved.

"Come on," The Outcast called. "Don't make me drag you."

oOoOoOo

"Yep, I'm pretty sure we're lost."

"Shut up, we're not!"

"Mmmhmm. I think we are."

Perky groaned, regretting for the umpteenth time that he'd allowed this dog to come with him.

That was a weird way to put it, Perky thought, because he wasn't going anywhere in particular. Which was probably why they'd ended up wherever they were, with Sam insisting they were lost and Perky being too proud to admit that they were.

"Hey, what's that smell?"

Perky looked at the Border Collie. "What smell?"

The dog looked around, sniffing the air. "It's like...water, with something else, too. It's weird."

If he tried really hard, the mottled cat could smell it, too, but he didn't say that. Sam talked a lot and Perky didn't want to prompt him to say anything else.

Suddenly, Sam stopped walking. Perky did, too, looking at his companion.

"What?" The feline asked.

"I think now would be a good time to admit we're lost, Perky."

"What?" The cat asked, his voice irritated. "Why? We're _not_ lost, dog."

Sam looked down at the cat, his eyes shining with humor. "Really? Then why can I see The Stones?"

"Dog, there are stones everywhere. It's not that unusual."

The canine laughed a bit. "No, The Stones. Y'know? Gateway to The Outerlands?"

"The what lands?"

Grinning, though it looked a bit uneasy, Sam said, "Come on, you've gotta have heard of them. The Outerlands. Where they used to send cats that displeased Shard."

"Don't they just kill cats who do that?" Perky asked.

"Well, nowadays, yes," The Border Collie answered. "But a long time ago, when Shard first became king, he thought it was a good idea. As he got older, he realized how impractical the whole thing was and scrapped it. Still has dogs guard the entrance, though."

Perky was glaring at the ground in front of him.

"He can't _do_ that," He hissed. "He just- _can't_!"

The dog was silent as his friend-even if the cat didn't see him as such- fumed. Really, it was an awful thing to banish all who displeased him to a harsh, wild, isolated place where they would almost certainly die, but Shard had stopped. Everyone made mistakes. Now, Sam didn't support Shard- though he didn't oppose him, either- but he still found Perky's animosity towards him rather annoying.

After the mottled cat had stopped raving, Sam asked, "So, do you want to try and cross The Stones? I hear the guards there are the stupidest among Shard's army."

"No," He said. "There's no reason. Spark and Venus aren't in there, and remember, our goal is to find them."

"Don't you want to at least look?"

"No," perky said again, his voice sterner. "They're not in there. We have to be practical."

"Please," Sam besought. "I really think we should just look. I promise it won't be very hard or take very long."

Normally, Sam probably would've been embarrassed to talk like that, sounding like a little pup. He could almost hear Boromir telling him to be more mature, but Sam _knew_ they had to go looking in The Outerlands. He couldn't explain it if he tried.

"Please," He asked again.

"Fine!" perky relented, glaring. "But if we get killed, it's completely your fault."

oOo

"Well," Sam said once they'd gotten to the other side without any serious injuries. "That could have gone _much_ worse!"

"Could've gone a lot better, too," The feline grumbled.

"Oh, lighten up," The black and brown creature chastised, his voice ever happy. "You could certainly stand to be more positive!"

Perky didn't answer, save for a glare and barely audible, "Shut up".

They walked from dusk to a bit after midnight- which Sam informed his friend that dogs called Moonhigh- until they heard something.

"It sounds like talking," The Border Collie whispered. "Weird talking, though, like-"

"Must you be so loud?" Perky hiss/whispered.

"Oh. Sorry." Sam tried to be quieter, but it was still loud to a cat.

Slowly creeping forward, Perky thought he saw the figures of cats below him. Wait, below-

 _Whoosh!_

With a yelp of surprise, the pessimistic cat felt the ground under his paws slide down, taking him with it. He tumbled down a short slope and found himself surrounded by cats. Almost immediately, they were upon him, clawing and biting.

"Hey! No, stop! That's my friend!" A familiar voice screamed.

The cats slowly moved away and Perky got to his paws, favoring one of them.

"Spark?" He asked, staring at the silver tabby in front of him. "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask the same about you!" She cried, but it was apparent that she was relieved to see him. "I came here and Shanal took me to-"

"Who's Shanal?" Perky asked, his green eyes narrowing.

"Her," Spark replied, nodding her head at a rust-colored she-cat. "The black one is her mate, Tosar, and the grey tabby is his sister Marley. The plain grey one is their brother Vari."

"Oh..." The mottled tom said. "I'm Perky...nice to meet you all?"

"Charmed," The grey tabby- her name was Marley, right?- said.

"So...you're all family, then?" Perky asked. Really, he was hoping they'd tell him how they all got exiled. If Sam was right, then they were much too young.

"Yes," Vari said, but he did not expand on it.

"It's nice to see you again," Spark said. "How've you been?"

"Good," Perky answered honestly. "In fact, I've met-"

"Dog!" Tosar yelled, and everyone was instantly on guard.

"It's outside," Shanal growled. "Let's get it."

Realizing what that meant, Perky ran in front of them.

"No!" He cried. "That dog is my friend! He won't hurt you!"

" _Friend_?" Spark hissed in disgust. " _Friend_? Perky, have you gone mad?"

"Listen, I know it sounds crazy, but-"

"Perky?" Sam called. "Are you alright?"

"Attack!" Tosar hissed, barreling up the slope, towards Sam.

"No!"

The black cat stopped and turned around at the sound of his mate's voice.

Shanal looked over the mottled tom. "You said your name was Perky, right?"

The tom nodded.

"And you're an ally of Spark, correct?"

He nodded again. Shanal seemed to be thinking. No one, even Sam, said anything for a long while.

"Well," Shanal finally rasped. "Then we will not kill the dog if you do not wish for us to. Spark has told us of her adventures and I trust she has picked good allies."

"Oh," Perky said, a bit shocked. The Outcasts were weird. "Thank you."

"However," the rust-colored she-cat continued. "I do not wish to see it again. I do not trust dogs."

"Yeah," Marley jeered. "Send 'im away, like they sent our parents away!"

"In that case, I will be going as well," Perky said. "And I believe Spark will be joining us."

"Uh, no?"

"What?" Perky asked his friend. "Why not?"

"Because I live here."

"No," The tom said. "You don't."

"Yes, I do," Spark said, her green eyes blazing. "I'm _sick_ and _tired_ and _done_ with Shard's Lands. I'm never going back. I'm _free_ here, Perky. That's all I ever wanted."

"But what about Venus? Or all the other cats under Shard's rule?"

"They can come here if they want to," Spark shrugged.

Perky stared at her, his mouth agape. "But you were a rebel, Spark, _we_ were rebels."

"And I have gotten what I wanted. I never wanted to change the world, Perky. I'm not like Casper, with his Rebellion. I just wanted to be free. And now I am."

"Oh," Perky said for the millionth time that day. "Well then...goodbye, Spark."

* * *

 **This took me SO LONG TO TYPE.**

 **Have a great day/night, please review, and check in on Tuesday for an update.**

 **See ya,**

 **~KitKat**


	23. Chapter 23

**Let's just pretend this was on time.**

 **You have Viking metal and cross country to thank for this chapter. Just saying.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Casper had been quite pleased to learn they'd picked up two members- Bubbles, who was Owl's brother, and Venus, who seemed very loyal- in his absence. With Skyfur and Ashtail, that made 17 cats. It was hard to believe that this was the same Rebellion that had started with just him and Amber.

He'd been back for about 2 weeks when it came to him. The cats had launched about 5 attacks so far, the most recent of which had been, in Casper's opinion, a success. In a dream of his, he saw his cats and many more fighting against dogs. And, from what Casper could see, they were winning. It was bigger than any battle Casper's Rebellion had ever fought in, that much was certain.

When he woke, he knew he had dreamt that for a reason. He knew that something was coming. He knew that he had to be the one to bring it, too.

"Ashtail, Skyfur, Owl, Amber, Jack and Storm, please come here!" He called, wriggling out of his 'den'.

Soon enough, the selected warriors had gathered around him, looking on intently.

"As you know, we won our most recent battle," He said. "And as you know, the dogs are not going to stand for that. Shard _will_ do something to try and stop us- something big. And chances are, we'll all die when he does. Unless we do it first."

"What are you suggesting?" Amber asked, her eyes shining fiercely.

"I'm suggesting an all-out attack," Casper said. "An ultimate attack to end Shard's reign and restore freedom."

Jack frowned. "We're not ready. Not even close."

"Yeah," Ashtail agreed. "You've only scratched the surface of your potential."

"It's like trying to fight a battle as an apprentice," Skyfur added.

"Listen, I don't want to do it so soon, either," Casper said. "But we've no choice. Shard won't stand for us doing this for much longer."

"He never stood for it," Storm hissed. "We just evaded him."

"Well, we can't do it any longer! I know it- I can _feel_ it."

"Say we believe you and Shard _is_ planning to kill us," Jack said slowly. "When would we do this? And where?"

"We'd need to do it soon," The white tom said. "In a week at most. We'd attack the Main Base- I've never seen it, but that's where Shard and the majority of his army is."

"A week?" Ashtail and Skyfur asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, I know it's short notice, but-"

"No," Skyfur laughed. "It's plenty of time!"

"We'll have y'all in war-shape in 3 days, tops!" Ashtail promised.

Casper grinned. "Good to know I have some support."

"Well..." Storm looked at the ground. "You get mine, too."

"You know you'll always have mine," Jack assured.

Amber sighed, rolling her eyes. "Begrudgingly, you have mine."

The tom turned to Owl, who hadn't said a word.

"Casper," She whispered. "Cats will die. Our cats."

Hesitantly, Casper nodded. "I know."

"Then you can't do it!" She cried.

"Owl, all these cats have sworn to give their lives to our cause," He said. "I know it's terrible, but it's a sacrifice that must be made."

"But..." The small feline gave a sigh. "Alright. I trust you."

"Good," Casper said, grinning. "Because we're going to need some more support."

oOoOoOo

Perky had been quite down since they'd left Spark in The Outerlands, and, though he tried to hide it, Sam saw this. And it hurt him.

"At least she's happy," The dog said.

"Whatever," Perky muttered. He'd lost a lot in his life, so, really, he thought he would be used to it by now. But he wasn't.

"We can still look for that other cat, Venus," Sam offered, forcing his voice to be positive.

The mottled cat mumbled an answer, most likely an affirmative, but Sam couldn't understand it.

So they just kept walking. They walked for 3 days before they came across a small forest in what Perky called a park.

"Interesting," Sam mused. "I thought the only forests were in The Outerlands..."

He trailed off when he realized Perky probably didn't want to talk about The Outerlands.

Wordlessly, the tom went into the forest, the canine following. He wished he knew how to help his friend.

They had been walking for a little while when Perky abruptly stopped.

"What?" Sam asked, his voice seeming absurdly loud to the cat.

"Shut up!" He hissed. "There are cats around here."

"Oh," The Border Collie whispered. "Sorry. Should we try and find them?"

"No, bird-brain! You're a dog, and in case you forgot, most cats around here will attack any dog they see!"

"Hey! Who's there?!" An angry voice suddenly yelled, startling the duo.

Perky immediately leaped around into a fighting stance, his fur bristling.

"Who're you?!" He hissed, his eyes trained on the white and orange tom in front of him.

"I should ask the same thing," He snarled. "For it is _you_ who is in _our_ territory!"

The light brown and white cat drew back a bit. "We're just passing through, looking f-"

"And why is there a dog with you?!" He yelled. "You're with Shard's army, aren't you?!"

"No!"

"Then why is _it_ with you?!"

"Hey, watch your mouth," Perky warned. "I don't take kindly to cats insulting my _friends,_ clod."

"Well, I don't take kindly to intruders!" The tom shouted. "Now answer me: _Who are you_?!"

"My name's Perky," The mottled feline growled. "And that's Sam. Who're you?"

"I'm Torch," The tom replied. "Now, get out of our territory before we make you."

"And what's this 'we' business all about?" Perky demanded.

"That's none of your business," Torch growled. "Now go!"

At that point, the mottled tom probably would've left if not for what happened next.

"Torch! Torch, come quickly!" A female voice called.

The black-pawed tom whipped his head towards the direction of the voice.

"Frost! What is it?"

"Just come!"

Looking back at the intruders, Torch made his decision quickly.

"I'm coming!" He yelled. Then, to Perky and Sam, he added, "If I ever see you again, you're dead."

Then he ran off into the woods.

Perky was a curious cat, however, and, for some reason unbeknownst to him, he ran after him, Sam following.

* * *

 **Eeeeee sorry that was so bad and so late!**

 **Please review, have a great day/night, and come back on Wednesday for the next chapter!**

 **Sayonora,**

 **~KitKatTheCrazyFangirl**


	24. Chapter 24

**I HAVE NO EXCUSES IM SORRY**

* * *

Casper had sent out some of his cats to collect allies, most of them heading into the city, while he, Owl, Skyfur, and Ashtail went to find Frost's group of cats, and any other strays they could find.

"So, do you know where their camp is?" Skyfur asked, eyeing Casper. They'd been walking for a long while and hadn't seen a trace of the small band of cats.

The white tom didn't say anything.

"Y'know, it's probably not very productive to just wander around," Ashtail said.

"Maybe we could try and go back to the clans," Skyfur offered. "Now that the Ultimate Attack is drawing near, I'm sure they'd be more willing to help."

Casper sighed and shook his head. "No, we can't do that. They already sent you two, and that's more than we could've asked for."

They walked in silence for a little longer, before a familiar cat jumped into the way.

"Frost! Thank goodness, we thought we'd never find you," Casper said, chuckling a bit. "We've been looking for you."

"Have you?" The she-cat asked. "Do you need help?"

The white tom nodded. "Yeah, we do. You remember that we're a rebellion, right?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, and...well, our purpose is to end the dog's rule over cats. We've planned what we called the Ultimate Attack, a battle to end it once and for all," Casper explained. "We've picked up a lot of cats, but we still need more allies if we're going to win."

Frost nodded. "I see. I'd love to help, but I'll need to talk it over with my cats. Why don't you come along?"

She then nodded at Skyfur and Ashtail. "I don't believe we've met- I'm Frost."

"I'm Skyfur, and that bird-brain is my brother, Ashtail," The blue-ish one said, playfully bumping his brother's shoulder.

Ashtail grinned. "My idiot brother and I are from Thunderclan."

"I see," Frost said, grinning a bit at their anticts. "Well, come along. It's this way."

The pale-colored she-cat lead the rebels a little ways to a nice, sunny clearing, with 8 cats in it.

"Hello!" Frost called. "We have guests."

A sandy-colored tom, who Casper recognized as Mel, walked up to them.

"Hello, Frost," He said. Then, to the others, "Hi. It's good to see you again, Casper. I see you have some new friends, too."

Casper nodded. "That's Ashtail and Skyfur, brothers from the clans."

"Where's Torch?" Frost asked before Mel could reply.

"On patrol, I think," He answered.

The she-cat nodded. "I'll go get him."

As she took off into the trees, a pure-black she-cat sauntered over to the rebels.

"I suppose you're Casper, the leader of the Rebellion?" She asked, although it was obvious she already knew.

"Yeah, I am," He affirmed. "Who're you?"

"My name's Cinder," She said. "A strategist-warrior who has killed _all_ her enemies."

"All of them?" Ashtail asked.

"Even that lead dog, Shard?" Skyfur continued.

Cinder narrowed her amber eyes at the brothers. "All _besides_ him."

As they bantered, Casper realized Owl was no longer by his side. He looked around and saw her playing with 3 younger cats, no older than 15 moons.

"You're really nice, Owl," The grey male said.

"Yeah," The black-and-white female nodded. "A lot more than most cats."

The last one, the white-brown-and-rose female he'd seen before didn't say anything- just as before-, but nodded enthusiastically.

At that moment, Frost ran back in, Torch right after her. A little behind them was a tom, about Casper's age with mottled light brown and white fur, and a black-and-white Border Collie.

All the cats, save for a silver tabby, swarmed the dog upon seeing it, biting and yowling.

"No!" The mottled tom yelled, trying to throw the cats off, to no avail. "Stop, he's not with Shard!"

"How do we know?!" A black tom snarled.

"Because he saved my life!" The tom snapped, dispersing the violent crowd. "He's my _friend_."

The dog shook himself. "Sorry I caused such a ruckus."

Casper eyed him suspiciously. No dog he'd ever seen hadn't been violent and cruel.

"You two!" Torch yelled. "I told you-"

"Torch," Frost said, calmly but firmly. "Let them speak."

" _Thank you_ ," The tom spat. "I'm Perky, and this is my _friend_ Sam. We're looking for our friend."

"What, another dog?" Cinder sneered, earning a glare from Frost.

"No," Perky growled. "An orange she-cat by the name Venus."

"Hey," Casper said. "I know her. She's in my Rebellion."

Perky narrowed his eyes, as if remembering something.

"Casper," He said. "You're name's Casper."

The white tom frowned. "How do you know that?"

"A friend told me," Perky said, squaring his shoulders. "She told me all about you, you back-biter."

"Venus?!" Casper growled.

"No," Perky growled back. "Spark."

"She knows nothing!" The larger tom shouted, leaping at Perky, who dodged him. "She is selfish and has no faith!"

"Stop!" Frost shouted. "Both of you! We are waring with the dogs, not each other!"

"Idiot," Casper spat, walking away from Perky.

"Back-biter," The mottled tom shot back, glaring at him. To Sam, he said, "Let's go. There's nothing for us here."

"But what about Venus?" The dog asked.

"What about her?" Perky hissed. "She's with _Casper_ now."

"But she's your friend," He said. "Don't you want to see her?"

Perky eyed the other cats, who were staring at him. He hated being the center of attention.

"Fine," He growled. "But I'm not talking to Casper."

"Well, good," Frost said. "I think Venus will like to see you as well."

Casper walked over to Frost, glaring at Perky.

"Have you made your decision to help us or not?" He asked.

The pale she-cat nodded. "I have."

Casper's eyes widened. "Well...?"

"My decision is...to help you."

oOoOoOo

Spark woke to someone nudging her.

"What?" She croaked.

"Go," A voice- Shanal's- said. "Go, now."

Spark sat up. "What? Go where? And why?"

"Go," The rust-colored cat responded, her eyes wide. "To the base. Your allies need you."

" _What_?"

"I do not know why," She rasped. "But I know they need you. You must go."

"But you're my-"

"Go!" Shanal cried. "Go or they shall die!"

Spark jumped up and ran out of the den. She looked back hesitating for only a moment before bolting towards The Stones.

* * *

 **In case y'all couldn't tell, I lacked inspiration when writing this chappie.**

 **Also, in case y'all couldn't tell, Owl's not on board with the UA. Also sorry for the cheesy name. xD**

 **Hope ya enjoyed! Ultimate Attack starts next chapter, which will HOPEFULLY be out in two or three days. Have a wonderful day/night, and please review!**

 **Eggplants has an "N" in it,**

 **~KitKatTheCrazyFangirl**


	25. Chapter 25

**G'day mates**

* * *

 _"It's time," A feminine voice said._

 _"I know," Replied a deeper, male voice. "I...I just wish there was more time."_

 _"Well," The female voice said. "Wishing never got anyone anywhere."_

oOoOoOo

The morning of the Ultimate Attack, nervousness, and excitement was crackling through the rebel camp. The sun had yet to rise, but every cat, save for the few litters of recently-born kittens and the designated caretaker, was awake and moving.

"Can you believe it?" Emerald, the black-and-white young she-cat from Frost's troupe asked. "Our first real battle. I'm so excited! I hope we're ready, though- dogs are so big!"

Mercury, the solid grey tom of the same age, smirked. "You scared?"

"Of course not!"

Casper smiled. They were actually only about 3 moons younger than him, but he had been forced to grow up early, leaving him mature and a bit jaded.

"Cats of the Rebellion," He called, just as he had so many times before. "Gather 'round. I have something to tell you all."

Slowly, the cats coagulated around him, their eyes shining with ferocity and interest.

"We've come a long way," He said. "This Rebellion started with just me and Amber, two clueless cats, barely out of kittenhood, with nothing to keep them going but a vision. A vision of a world where cats can do what they please, without fear of a dog coming to kill their family or steal their kits."

A mother, Amelia, whose kits had been taken by dogs, stood up straighter.

"And let me tell you something," Casper continued. "Some of us are going to die. There is no way around it, and I'm not going to pretend like we'll escape casualty-free."

A wave of unease passed through the crowd of cats.

"But you know something else? We should never be afraid to die, especially for something we love."

Casper's ice-blue yes wandered through the crowd, settling on Owl, who looked nervous.

"We love our family," He said. "More than anything. All of us are family now. And we _will_ fight for each other."

oOoOoOo

The trek to the dog's main base, where Shard lived, started soon after Casper's 'speech'. Elizabeth, Frost's silvery sister, was a healer and stayed back with the kits, which Casper knew relived Frost.

"I love both my sisters," She told the white tom. "But Elizabeth can't fight, and even if she could, she wouldn't. I don't want her to get hurt."

Casper knew how she felt. He honestly didn't want Owl to be a part of the Ultimate Attack, and even she didn't like the idea, but she refused to sit out. That was one thing Casper greatly admired about her, though- she was honorable and determined.

"Owl," The tomcat said, falling into step with the smaller she-cat. "I...we should talk."

She nodded. "Yeah."

The blue-eyed feline sighed.

"Listen, Owl," He said quietly. "I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, but now's the only time that seems fit."

"Oh?" The she-cat looked at him. "What are you going to tell me?"

He took a deep breath. "Owl...I love you. And I want to spend my life with you."

Owl's mismatched eyes locked onto Casper's blue ones.

"Me too," She whispered. "Me too, Casper."

oOoOoOo

The ragtag group of cats reached the dog's base eailier than expected, which was good. The whole place was creepy, though- a huge, abandonded human building that looked like it'd been burned out.

"Well," Jack said. "I guess this is really it. We're gonna do it- end the dog's rule."

Ashtail smiled. "I like your enthusiasim."

"Yeah," Skyfur agreed. "Sometimes it seems we're the only optimistic cats in the world."

The sun had already risen, but it was hard to see, beacuse of the dark cloud cover.

"Alright," Casper said, keeping his voice low so the dogs wouldn't hear. "This is it, rebels. Brave warriors, I have two words of advice for you: follow the plan and don't think- act."

A moment of silence passed, and they could hear the dogs' rumbled talking. The Rebellion had a dog on their side, too.

Then, without warning, Casper screamed at the top of his lungs, "CHARGE!" And the sounds of cats' battle cries filled the early-morning air.

oOoOoOo

Spark heard the battle before she saw it. The yipping of dogs, the cauterwailing of felines- it was obvious. This wouldn't unusual at all, exept for the sheer scale of it. She'd never heard so many voices at the same time before.

Curious, the silver tabby ran up the hill she was on to overlook the dog's main base- what she assumed Shanal had meant- and was met with a strange sight. Cats were teaming up on dogs, and the dogs were teaming up on cats. It almost looked like 2 armies, instead of just Shard's army. Wait...Casper had an army. Could it be...?

It was. Spark saw him, with a smaller she-cat, fighting a shaggy black dog.

"You idiot," She muttered. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

Actually, it seemed that all the cats were going to die- they were losing terribly. Spark _wanted_ to help, but...

A few moons ago she probably would've finsihed the thought with "What was the point?", but now...it was "How can I?" Then it hit her. The Outcast cats. This was what Shanal meant- her allies needed help.

Without thinking, she turned and sprinted back the way she came. _I need to save them_.

oOoOoOo

To say Cinder was afraid would be an understatment- she was _terrified_. But not for herself- for Mercury and Emerald, the younger cats she'd saved so long ago. For Frost, her sister. For Torch, who she sort of had a crush on. Just not for herself.

When the cats began to so obviously loose the battle, her fear only grew. What if one of them died? What if it was her fault? Cinder used these thoughts to push her to fight harder, fiercer.

oOoOoOo

Neo had lived her whole life mute. She couldn't talk, couldn't meow or hiss, and she'd been okay with that. Her fighting skills made up for it. But as she saw Mercury, Emerald, and Torch- the three cats she was closest to- getting pummled, she wasn't okay with being mute. She wanted to scream.

oOoOoOo

 _"Don't worry," A soothing voice said. "All will turn out okay."_

 _"If you mean death, then sure!" And angry, male voice yelled. "I won't let it happen. I_ refuse. _"_

oOoOoOo

Casper knew that his Rebellion needed a miricle if they were going to win. And he knew they needed it _soon_.

All around him, cats were fighting, hissing and screeching as they were injred but kept fighting. But then he saw it- the very first casualty. Daisy, the she-cat who had been with Casper for a long time, was felled by a massive Great Dane.

He almost called a retreat right then and there, but he didn't. He couldn't. He had to keep fighting.

* * *

 **Okay, so...a few things to say.**

 **A)Sorry this chapter was late, my internet is _bad_ and cut out for a few days**

 **B)This chapter is...wierd, but it has to be like that, so choppy and vauge. You'll see why eventually.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Stick around for the next chapter, coming out on Saturday, assuming my internet works! :D Have a GREAT day/night, and please review!**

 **Eat your vegetables,**

 **~KitKat, who craves PMs and reviews**


	26. Chapter 26

**IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY**

 **Also, replies to my guest reviews:**

 **Frost: Aw thanks! Also...I hope you don't mind what I do to your characters. ^^'**

 **POST ALREADY: xD Thanks for the motivation!**

 **Enjoy, and...well, if you're sensitive, maybe grab some tissues.**

* * *

Casper was 18 moons old. In his eyes, that counted as mature. He was a tough, hardy, young tomcat, and he figured he could handle whatever life threw at him. That was all before the Ultimate Attack, though. Now, with his comrades falling all around him, he wasn't so sure.

He knew that some cats had already died- Daisy, and two brothers named Forrest and Arin. He also knew that more would die, and possibly already had.

As the white tom battled a giant mutt with Owl, Ashtail, and Skyfur, he thought. Maybe he should call a retreat- it seemed like the smart thing to do. Stop the bloodshed and try again later. But, he knew that this was their best chance of winning because the dogs had been caught off guard.

"Keep fighting! _Never give up_!"

Casper narrowly dodged a crushing blow from the massive dog before retaliating with his own attack. The rebels were losing, badly. They needed help- or a miracle- and they needed it soon.

oOo

Neo, Emerald, and Mercury had stuck together so far, and also kept close to Torch and Cinder, because, in all honesty, they were scared. Well, Neo was straight-up terrified, but she couldn't say that, so she actually gave the impression that she was fearless. Not that she minded.

oOo

Venus had _never_ fought on this scale before. A couple of dogs, sure, with a few of her friends, but two armies against each other? Not in her wildest dreams did she imagine this. And Casper's Rebellion wasn't just fighting dogs, either- Shard had a few cats loyal to him as well. The orange she-cat couldn't help but wonder if her brother, Neptune, was there. Venus hoped not. She wanted him to be safe.

oOo

Spark had never run so hard in her life. Shanal's group of cats were already up and waiting for her when the silver tabby arrived back at their den, but it had taken some time to collect more cats- they'd gotten quite a few, though- and subdue the guards. Now they just had to make it back to Shard's base.

"Almost there," Spark yelled to them, even though she wasn't quite sure how close they were.

oOo

Perky and Sam made an odd duo. A rather small cat and a rather large dog, not fighting against each other, but with each other. It not only confused Shard's army but Casper's as well. They had been staying with them for a while, but in the confusion of battle, the Border Collie had gotten a bit of friendly fire.

Sam hadn't actually ever expected to be in this fight- it just happened. He didn't have a side in this war, he just wanted to protect his friends. So that was what he did. He never attacked a dog that hadn't attacked Perky first. Probably not the best strategy, but it worked, at least for a little.

oOo

Casper wasn't an idiot. He knew that winning this war by killing all the dogs was impossible. What he needed to do was get them to call a retreat, but _how_? Then it dawned on him: Shard. He had to kill Shard.

Okay, maybe he was an idiot.

oOo

"Spark, I see them!"

One of the outcast cats called to the silver tabby in the lead.

"Me too," She cried back. "When we get there, attack every dog you see, without mercy!"

Spark meant that, too, because she didn't know that Perky and Sam were there. If only she did.

oOo

Venus clawed her way through the mass of fighting animals, mostly avoiding injury. She wanted to find Daisy, the calico who she'd grown to like in her time with the Rebellion. Or maybe Sparrow and Bianca, who she was also pretty good friends with. Just _someone_ she knew. It would certainly make fighting massive, hulking beasts a little easier and less terrifying.

But then she saw someone. Someone who made her heart stop, and made her wish she'd been more specific with her words. Because she saw her brother.

Neptune was fighting viciously, savagely. His blue eyes were wild and held no remorse for attacking his own kind. It scared Venus. A lot.

But Neptune was her brother. _Her_ brother. He was kidnapped by Shard's army moons ago, but that didn't make him there's. Venus refused to believe that her brother truly was evil he was just misled. And she could help him.

That was what drove Venus forward, slowly at first, then faster, until she was sprinting toward her estranged brother.

Just as he lunged at the throat of a cat he had pinned down, the she-cat barreled into her brother, giving his victim a chance to get back up.

"Neptune!" Venus shouted, fighting to keep the blue-grey tom down. "Neptune, it's me, Venus! Your sister!"

"I have no sister!" The feline snarled, shoving Venus off of him and leaping to his feet, before launching himself at her.

The orange tabby dodged, barely missing his claws, before rolling back to her paws.

"Yes, you do!" She urged, leaping out of the way of another attack. "Please, Neptune, this isn't you!"

"Clearly, I'm not who you think I am," He growled. His voice sounded so young, but so angry and hateful. It hurt Venus.

"Please, try to remember," Venus begged, avoiding more attacks, but never trying her own. She didn't want to hurt him- she just wished he would listen.

Neptune didn't respond, just flung himself at the tabby, again and again. He had clearly gone through some serious training, because he wasn't getting tired, but his sister was.

"Remember Mom?" Venus nearly shrieked, trying to avoid another slash from her brother's claws, but failing. She yelped in pain as his claws cut across her chest, sending her back. "Please, Neptune, stop! You're on the wrong side!"

"I'm on the _winning_ side," He spat, glaring venomously. "I don't know who you are, you piece of ****, but you're not my sister. She's _dead_. And you're about to be."(1)

Just as he stepped forward to deliver the finishing blow, the cat he'd previously been attacking leap at him, much like Venus had, and knocked him off his paws. Then, before the she-cat could breathe a word of protest, tore his throat open.

Venus screamed, and knocked the other cat aside, kneeling down next to her brother.

"Neptune," She cried. "Oh, gosh, Neptune, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault..."

The tom coughed, blood coming from his mouth. He was incapable of speech, but by the amount of blood that gurgled from his maw, it was clear that he was trying.

"Shhh," Venus murmured, trying not to sob."Don't speak, Neptune. Just...just know that I love you, and I've always loved you."

The blue-grey tomcat coughed again, more violently this time, more blood pouring from his mouth. Then, with one more shuddering wheeze, his ice-blue eyes closed, and he was still.

His sister shut her eyes tightly, tears sliding down her face and she clenched her teeth. Neptune was dead. She only just found him, and before he even knew who she was, he was dead. It wasn't fair.

"But life's just not fair," Venus muttered to herself, climbing to her paws and opening her eyes, which now shone with a burning ferocity. Something inside of her had snapped. "Stupid dogs took my brother from me, and they're gonna _pay_."

oOo

Neo didn't need to speak. She didn't want to speak. She cared a rather lot about her demeanor, and her silence was a big part of it. She was strong, mysterious, and silent.

"Neo, watch out!"

The multi-colored she-cat heard her mentor's cry of warning- full of fear, which was unusual for Torch- and turned around just in time to see what she immediatly knew would be her end. A large dog, with thick, shaggy white fur and beady black eyes. Before she could even think about moving, it grabbed her by her neck in its vice-like grip, and shook her horribly.

The lower half of her body flung wildly, the force of it electing a loud, sickining _snap_ from her spine. Neo couldn't make a sound, but if she could, she'd be screaming.

"Neo!" Multible voices cried, but she couldn't respond. That was okay, though. At least they didn't know how much pain she was in.

The dog opened its jaws, sending the young she-cat flying into the nearby wall, a few of her ribs snapping. She fell to the concreate below, her eyes shut tight in pain.

She heard Torch, Emerald, Cinder, and Mercury fighting the dog that had attacked her, but she also heard something else. Another dog.

She listened as it quickly scampered by, probably not even looking at her, until one of her paws involuntary twitched. The dog stopped.

 _Oh,_ Neo thought. _Well, that's it for me._

She cracked open her eyes, deciding she wanted to see what would kill her. Her eyes were one of many strange things about her. One was a coppery color, while the other was pink. It was a mutation, she'd been told, just like her tricolor coat, which held smudges of rose in it. Just like her inability to speak.

The dog realyy wasn't that big or intimidating, just a black and grey Terrior. But it would still kill her, because she couldn't get up. How embarrising. How _dishonerable_. Surely Torch would be ashamed of her. 'How could I have trained such a disgrace?' He'd asked himself, shaking his head. 'She didn't even put up a fight.' That thought hurt her more than her broken bones ever could.

But then, just as the dog reached her, so did someone else. A light brown she-cat, with tabby markings and a small frame. With eyes shining fiercely.

Owl leaped at the Terrior, who yelped and tried to shake her off, but her claws had anchored themselves firmly into the canine's face.

"N-Neo!" The she-cat cried, raking one paw over the dog's eye. "Run!"

But Neo couldn't run. She couldn't stand. Heck, she couldn't even _talk_. What could she do anymore?

The injured feline just watched in horror as Owl was tossed from the dog's face, the canine ripping its fangs into the feline's flesh.

 _No!_ _No, no, please, Owl, run! I'm useless anyway..._

But Owl didn't run. She just rolled away from the Terrior and leaped at it again. And again. _And again_ , until it flung her against the same wall Neo was against, and ran off.

Neo and Owl were facing each other, but the former didn't think the latter was conscious until she cracked open her eyes. Her mismatched eyes.

The younger, barely out of kithood, felt tears rise to her own different colored eyes. She didn't know Owl also had heterochromia. She'd always felt so awkward about her eyes, so self-conscious. But...maybe Neo wasn't as different as she'd always thought, and been told.

"Hey," Owl whispered, her voice laced with pain. "I guess we're...on the same island, right?"

Neo nodded. It hurt, but she just had to communicate with Owl, before one of them died.

"I'm...glad I...saved you," The brown she-cat said, her voice soft. "I...this is...a good way...to die..."

The tricolored feline shook her head slightly.

 _No,_ she thought. _You shouldn't have done that. I'm dead anyway._

Owl stared deeply into Neo's eyes.

"What pretty eyes you have," She said, her voice barely audible.

The tears were now flowing from said eyes. _This shouldn't be happening, she's so young, not even 19 moons old. Why'd she do that for me?!_

Neo didn't need to speak. She didn't want to speak. Not until that moment, when she knew Owl was about to die.

 _I want to tell her this!_ she thought fiercly. _Just thing one thing! Please, please, just this one thing..._

But she couldn't speak. She'd never be able to speak.

And Owl would never know what Neo wanted her to.

oOo

Ashtail was younger than Skyfur. It was a little know fact, because they and Murkypelt were all of the same litter. But their mother had told them their birth order: Skyfur, Ashtail, and, lastly, Murkypelt. They were all young, about 17 moons old, but out of them all, Skyfur was the oldest. And, probably, the least fortunate.

He'd caught greencough a little while ago, and it was the 3rd time in his life. He had been attacked by a fox when he was about 10 moons old, and gotten lost more times than he could count. But, maybe, Ashtail thought, he was actually just extreamly lucky to have survived all that.

And, of course, during the Ultimate Attack, Skyfur got into trouble yet again. And so did Ashtail, because they were brothers and they did everything together. Everything. Even dying.

It was all that stupid cat's fault. It was from Shard's Army, but the two brothers didn't know that, and so they didn't think anything of it when it approached them. That is, until it leaped at Skyfur and bit his throat.

The blue-ish tom was able to fend of the cat without any serious injuries or help from his brother, but while they were occupied with that, a massive, absolutely _huge_ mutt had bounded over to them, and felled Skyfur, who was distracted, in one blow. Just like that.

Ashtail was next, but he managed to dodge the first blow directed at him. Then he relized that Skyfur was on the ground, his head cracked open and bleeding. In those few seconds, he saw a paw coming at him, but he didn't even think to move. Why would he? His brother was dead, or dying. And he couldn't live without him.

And that was how the two dorky, cheerful brothers came to be lying next to each other in their own blood, dying.

"You know..." Skyfur whispered, his voice tight with pain. "Maybe this makes me bad, but...I'm glad we're dying together..."

"Me too," Ashtail said. "I...couldn't live a day without you..."

"Murkypelt's gonna be...sad and...lonely..."

"And ma..."

The two felt themselves slowly slipping away, but neither were too worried. Their souls would be together, and that was all that mattered to them.

"...A-Ashtail..." Skyfur weakly muttered. "I-I love you, my brother."

Ashtail smiled, as did Skyfur. "Me too, my brother...my comrade...my _friend_..."

oOo

Spark arrived with her forces just as the sun reached its peak in the sky. Had this battle really been going on that long?

She told Shanal, Tosar, Marley, and Vari that they were in charge, and to call a retreat if nessesary.

"Ha!" Shanal barked. "Not likely. It's time these dogs pay for what they've done..."

Not wasting anymore time, Spark took off in search of Casper.

oOo

Perky was beyond surprised when he saw outcast cats charging into the battle. Had Spark brought them here? Not likely, although he honestly didn't know how wlse they could've known about this battle. He was glad, though, because there were _a lot_ of cats, maybe even enough to turn the tide of the fight.

He wasn't so glad, though, when a group of them swarmed Sam.

"Hey!" Perky yelled, trying to tear them off his barking friend. "Get off of him, he's with the Rebellion!"

The not-so-perky tomcat threw multiple cats off his friend before they seemed to get the message. Well, most of them.

"E's a _dog_!" One small, wirey she-cat screamed. "'Course 'e is! An' maybe you, too!"

"No, I'm not," Sam said calmly. He'd been oddly calm the whole time, just standing there as the cats attacked him. "I swear I-"

The Border Collie was cut off as the small feline and another cat jumped on him, clawing at his eyes and nose. Sam yelped in pain, and shook his head in a vain attempt to get them off, but he did not attack them.

"Sam!" Perky cried. "What're you doing?!"

Just then, before Perky could help his canine friend, another outcats cat came running in and jumped up, catching Sam's throat with its jaws. The dog howled in pain but still did nothing, even as the force of it knocked him over.

The three cats tore at his neck, trying to kill him, as Perky threw them off his friend.

"Get!" He screamed. "Go, scram, you *******!"

Then he turned around to his injured comrade, and nearly puked. His throat had literally been torn out, and his lifeless eyes were still open.

"Oh no," Perky whispered, his eyes wide in horror. "Oh, no, no, no, no..."

oOo

Spark had followed Casper's scent- and that wasn't easy with a battle going on, mind you- to a small room in the back of the base. What was Casper doing here? He couldn't be hiding, he wasn't a coward.

But then her eyes adjusted to the dark, and she saw why he was back there. She saw perfectly.

He had come to kill Shard, but it seemed it would be the other way around, and the Doberman had Casper pinned.

"Hey!" Spark yelled, her green eyes narrowing and her stance widening. "If you wanna kill him, you've gotta kill me, first."

Shard looked up, his amber, nearly red, eyes locked on the silver tabby. He grinned slightly.

"Oh," He said. "Not just one little kittycat, but _two_."

His voice. Spark had never heard it before, but it was exactly what she imagined it would sound like: evil, deep, and threatening. (2)

"Spark!" Casper gasped, his eyes wide. "Wh-what're you _doing_?"

"Saving your tail," She remarked, before once again looking at Shard. "It's weird to see you in person. You've caused me _so much_ suffering, but I never once saw you."

" _Suffering_?" Shard let out a bark of laughter. "Kitty, I've brought these lands to glory. I've assembled a powerful, self-sustaining army, and they've conquered lands with armies of their own. Don't you see? This is how it's meant to be. The-"

Spark leaped at the Doberman, her sharp claws thirsting for blood. They swiped across his face, and an ear-splitting yowl of pain told her that they'd met their target as she landed back on the ground.

"Stupid, insolent, cat!" He yelled, turning and leaving Casper. "You'll pay for that!"

His right eye was _gone_. Spark's attack had done its job, and anyone could see how happy she was to see his blood dripping onto the floor.

"I don't care," She said, defiance strong in her voice. "I've done my job. You're _not_ invincible, Shard, and you _can_ be killed. I've proven that."

"No, Spark, m-"

"Shut up, Casper," Spark snapped, but not in a mean way. More in the I-have-something-more-important-to-say way. "You'd better lead your Rebellion well, Casper. I've done my job. You do yours."

"Enough!" Shard barked, and lunged at Spark. The silver cat leaped out of the way, Casper joining her.

"Oh, touching," Shard sneered. "Two little lovebirds, fight-"

Casper attacked him before he could finish, Spark doing the same.

Relentlessly, the two felines attacked Shard, who was fighting just as hard.

"Give up!" Casper hissed. "You can't win!"

"Never!" Shard snarled, but then Spark latched onto his shoulder, her fangs and teeth tearing through his pelt into his flesh.

With a yelp, the large Doberman attaempted to claw her off, but this gave Casper an opening to leap onto his face.

The duo of rebels fought hard, trying to get to his throat and crush it, but Shard was just too strong.

"Enough of this!" He yelled. His voice was so loud is seemed to shake the ground. "It's time to finish this stupid rebellion!"

With that, he lunged at Casper, the intent to kill him clear. But before he did, Spark slid in front of her 'comrade'. Shard's fangs sunk into her, but she did not cry out or attempt to escape.

"Go," She said. "Tell his army that they've been defeated, and must leave. Tell your army that it's won."

"No, it has-" Shard's protest was cut off by Spark's claws.

"Go!" She screamed.

"No," Casper said, shaking his head. "I can't levae you to-"

"GO!"

The white tom watched as Spark and Shard stared each other down, a look of defeat in both of their eyes.

"Just go," Spark whispered.

And he did. For the rest of his life, Casper would regret it, but he left and ran back to the battle field, a strange rectangle shutting off the room Shard and Spark were in.

"Listen well, all you stupid dogs!" He screamed, his voice so loud that it could be heard all throughout the base. "Your master is dead! Go, while you still can!"

Not a single dog made a move to leave, and many were still fighting.

"You'd better leave while you have the chance!" Some cat cried. "More of us are on the way!"

More and more cats chimed in, lying and fighting even harder, until the first dog ran out. Then the second. And so it went, until all of them had been driven out or killed.

"We did it," Casper breathed. "I don't belive it."

They'd won the battle. They'd won the war.

* * *

 **I...I'm really sorry about this whole chapter, guys...(And the ending is so bad ehhhh)**

 **(1)- When Neptune says he dosen't have a sister, he does not mean it literally. He means he thinks she's dead. Just had to clarify.**

 **(2)- I was _so close_ to giving Shard a high-pitched, squeaky voice. _So. Hecking. Close._**

 **Weeeell I'm gonna go sleep. And be sad. This chapter made me sad to write. I'm sorry.**

 **Next and final chapter should be out in a few days!**

 **Please review, and have a great day/night!**

 **Once again, I'm sorry,**

 **~KitKatTheCrazyFangirl**


End file.
